I Get Lonely
by Babys2245
Summary: Mercedes Jones has felt the sting of loneliness for quite sometime and it is taking it's toll on her self-esteem. Surprisingly, during her Junior Year she finds herself torn between an old crush and a new student that isn't afraid to show her he cares.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Chapter One

"Alright honey, are you ready for school to start tomorrow." Alisha Jones asked her daughter as she sat a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon along with a bowl of freshly cut fruit down on the table in front of her daughter. Mercedes stared at her plate for a moment before slowly shaking her head. Of course, she wasn't looking forward to school. She wasn't ready to start a whole another year at McKinley High, even though she knew this year pushed her one step closer to fulfilling her goal of getting the hell out of there. Picking up her glass of orange juice she took a quick sip before grabbing her fork and twirling it between her fingers.

"No, I'm not really ready. Besides it's just going to end up being the same old same anyway." Mercedes said as she forced herself to smile just a little. "We're all just a littler older nothing to really be excited about." Alisha sent her daughter a worried look and opened her mouth to say something but stopped as her husband wandered into the kitchen. Malcolm Jones smiled at his wife as he brushed a light kiss against her cheek before heading over to his daughter to do the same. Reaching down, he snatched some of her bacon off her plate but frowned when Mercedes didn't react like she normally did.

"Baby girl you alright." Mercedes looked up from her food, her fork still poised in the air and glanced at her father while shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I really don't feel like getting back into the swing of school and stuff like that. I wish summer break lasted a little long, I still need a break." Mercedes admitted with a smile, hoping her words would put her father at ease. She knew how protective he could get, so she didn't tell him certain things. Malcolm studied his daughter for a few more moments before gracing her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about the summer break baby girl, I know you were enjoying yourself this summer with your friends and all." he said as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Who knows though, maybe school will surprise you this year."

"I don't consider pop quizzes surprises." Mercedes deadpanned as she looked at her father who just smiled and shook his head.

"Young lady you're to sassy, you do know that right." He watched Mercedes playfully roll her eyes and did so as well while mumbling under his breath. "Can't really expect much though, you do act just like your mother." Alisha popped him on the shoulder as he just chuckled. "I'll see you two lovely ladies when I get back home tonight, oh and Mercedes." He waited till she looked up before sending her a playfully wink. "Have fun on your last day of freedom." With that parting shot he quickly headed out of the house. Alisha and Mercedes were quiet as they listened to his car pulling out of the drive. Leaning against the counter, Alisha looked at her daughter silently while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure everything's okay? Your father might not have picked up on it because he's been so busy lately but I have. Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding some of your friends call and telling them that you were to busy to hang these last few weeks." Mercedes sighed and pushed her plate away and stood up from the table.

"Just cause I decide to take a break from my friends, you act like I need an intervention."

"Girl, please stop being so dramatic." her mother said with a shake of her head. "I'm just a worried mother right now." Mercedes groaned and looked up at the ceiling wishing that she could be any place but right here in the kitchen having this conversation with her mother. Lowering her head, she looked over at her mother.

"Nothing is wrong okay. Nothing's wrong if I don't want to go out for a few nights," she paused and looked down at her feet. "Besides maybe I just didn't feel like going out because I don't like being the third or whatever odd number wheel I am when we all hang out." she replied back truthful. "And then while I'm out doing all that, I have to sit there and watch them all being all lovey-dovey and mess with a smile on my face cause I don't want to bring the mood down." Alisha sighed and pushed herself off the counter and walked over to her daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mercedes I know that you're upset about-."

"Not upset just disappointed. . .again," Mercedes admitted softly. "I just don't understand it, Mom. I'm beautiful right and-."

"Of course you're beautiful." Alisha cut in, not liking the sound of self-doubt that was slowly creeping into her daughter's voice. Mercedes was and had always been a confident child but high school had taken it's toll. Especially when her daughter saw so many her friends dating and breaking up only to date again, while her daughter remained dateless. "You're my beautiful baby girl, Mercedes let me just tell you again cause you need to hear it. High school doesn't define who you are, that school is a small pond compared to the world out there."

"I know, I get what you're saying Mom-but it would just be so nice if just once some nice guy just paid me a little attention." Alisha could see some tears pooling in her daughter's eyes as she finished her statement, without even thinking about it Alisha moved forward and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. She rubbed her hands up and down her daughter's back and rocked her from side to side. After a few minutes, Mercedes slowly pulled away from her mother and sent her a small smile. Alisha framed her face between her hands while Mercedes just sent her mother a small smile.

"I'm fine Mom." she said, while inwardly berating herself from having broken down this morning in front of her mother. Mercedes prided herself on hiding her problems and dealing with them privately. None of her friends were truly aware that she was a little miserable and envious of what they all had. Not one of them. Though then again, if she did decide to show them they probably wouldn't even notice and that would hurt even more cause then she would have proof that they really didn't care about her. "Maybe this piece of news will make you feel better."

"What news?" Alisha asked as she looked at her daughter curiously.

"I'm going out today, Mr. Shue is having a barbecue at the park to you know bring in a new school year for the glee club." Alisha just nodded her head.

"Do you really want to go?"

"Might as well show my face." Mercedes said with a shrug as she looked at her mother. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Fine, however wasn't how she felt as she walked into the park later on that afternoon. Although she looked every part of the diva she believed herself to be, today her heart just wasn't into keeping up appearances. "Mercedes there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." Mr. Shue called out as he spotted her from her position over by the grill. He lifted his arms and beckon her over. Mercedes quickly crossed the field and gave Mr. Shue a quick hug then stepped back.

"Sorry about that Mr. Shue, I just lost track of time at the mall. Had to do a little shopping." she said with a wink and a smile. Mr. Shue smiled back and nodded over to the picnic tables that several members of the glee club were sitting at.

"Well now that you're here," he said as he gave her playfully stern look. "Everyone's here, why don't you go over and talk to everyone." Mercedes just nodded her head and did as he instruction as she neared the table she gave everyone a quick hug and then settled down besides Kurt and Blaine, both of whom had been invited by Mr. Shue.

"Mercedes you look lovely today." Kurt said with a smile as he leaned over and pulled her into quick hug.

"Thanks I do try." she replied back with a smile. "So what's everyone talking about?" she asked looking around, when she had walked up, she had heard the boys talking excitingly about something but the topic died down as she made her rounds of hello. Puck, looked over at her and just smiled.

"Well, little momma we were just talking about how good the football team is going to be this year." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at that and shared a look with some of the other girls who all seemed to wear a similar look of disbelief on their faces. Beiste may have been a good Coach and helped the football team improve to actually winning a game or two a season, the McKinley football was still pretty bad. Puck noticed their shared looks of disbelief and rolled his eyes. "We're serious man, the team is going to be butter," looked over at Sam and Finn. "Come on guys help me out here."

"Puck's right," Sam said with a little smile. "We got several new players and this one guy is really and I mean he's really good defensive player. I never really feared the defense before in practice till now." he said with a shrug. "The guy's good." Santana just smirked at that while looking over at Mercedes.

"I think we'll just have to see about that." As the day went on, Mercedes noticed that the couples of the group started breaking off from the table to go and have some alone time and once again she felt that all to familiar feeling of loneliness wash over her like a cold bucket of water. Leaning onto the table, she pulled out her phone and started to surf the web, willing to do anything to look busy.

"Mercedes?" she looked up and smiled as she saw Sam standing at her side. Placing her phone down, she turned and gave him her complete attention.

"What's up Sam?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, rocking back on his heels and he looked down at her. When all Mercedes did was nod and motion to the empty area beside her, he quickly sat down with his back facing the table, while Mercedes just turned slightly to the side. They sat like that for a little while before Sam finally began speaking. "Mercedes I just wanted to thank you for your help this summer." Mercedes' features turned into a frown for only a quick second before she forced herself to smile.

"Not a problem anything for a friend."

"That's the thing," Sam said as he turned and really looked at her. "I really want to thank you for being such a real friend. Someone I can hang out with, chat with and just tell my problems too." He leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks." he added awkwardly as he held the hug a little longer than necessary. Once he pulled back, he sent Mercedes a lopsided smile.

"So how are you and Santana doing?"

"We're alright I guess," he looked across the field at the girl in question and shrugged his shoulders. "Your advice really helped me work things out." Mercedes just nodded her head and sent him a small smile.

"I'm glad." she pulled out her phone again and looked at the screen. "Dang!" she said as she lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. Sam looked over at her curiously as she stood up from the picnic table.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised my mother I'd help her with dinner tonight, if I don't want to be late I better get going." she said as she looked over at Sam surprise to see that his smile had dropped just a bit.

"Dang for real are you sure you can't text her back and-."

"No I've been putting her off long enough." she said with a small smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she turned and looked at everyone else. They all seemed to be completely wrapped up in their significant others so she just turned back to Sam. "Just tell everyone I had to run." With that said, she quickly turned and left the park. As she headed out of the park, she repeatedly told herself that she didn't see the look of disappointment in his eyes. Besides she had already disappointed herself one time to many this summer and she wasn't looking to start the school year off with another disappointment.

The next day Mercedes parked outside the McKinley High. Turning off her car, she took a few deep breaths and pulled down her visor so she could look into the mirror. She checked her hair and make-up and then climbed out of the car after grabbing her book bag off the passenger seat. Pulling one strap over her shoulder, she quickly made her way towards the entrance of the school. As she walked up the steps, her phone vibrated signaling that she had gotten a text. Pulling out her phone, she smiled as she read the text from Kurt asking her how she felt about a little after school get together at his house. As her fingers flew across the keyboard, she didn't look up to see where she was going. As she stepped into the school someone bumped into her shoulder rather hard. She would have fell to the ground if a hand hadn't shot out and grabbed hold of her. The person steadied her and then stepped back. "Sorry about that." A deep baritone voice said, looking up to see who her savior was, she paused as she took in the what she deemed one of the finest men to ever walk the halls of McKinley High. The guy was tall, taller than Finn and absolutely fit. He had light blonde hair that was cut pretty low on his head along with a small beard of hair at the bottom of his chin, plus his bluish-gray eyes were absolutely gorgeous. He smiled down at her and flashed her two deep dimples. "You alright?" he asked. She just nodded at her first before clearing her throat.

"I'm fine." He sent her another smile and nodded his head.

"Good, that's good. I wouldn't want to get in trouble for knocking over such a lovely girl on my very first day." he said with a wink, just as a random Cheerio came up and latched onto his arm. The girl cut her an annoyed look before looking up at Mercedes' mystery man with a bright grin.

"Tristan we better get going," she sent one last look at Mercedes before saying. "You don't want to be late on your first day." he only nodded his head at her before looking back at Mercedes and flashing her another smile.

"See you around." He said as the little cheerleader dragged him away, she watched him go and then turned around and quickly headed for her locker. She hoped Azimio and Karofsky didn't find her today with their slushy mix and welcome her to another same old same year at McKinley High. Thankfully for her, they didn't find her and she was able to go through the morning without being bothered by her normal bullies. However, in a few of her classes she did feel like someone was staring at her extra hard. The feeling made her extremely nervous cause she just knew that meant that dumb and dumber where planning something. As soon as the bell rang, she rushed out of the room and headed towards her locker.

"Mercedes!" Turning around, she released a relieved smile when she saw that it was just Sam. He walked over to her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Sam."

"Enjoying the first day back," when all Mercedes did was send him a look, he laughed and shook his head. "Okay then." he said with a bright smile.

"So what's up are you enjoying your first day back." Sam sent her a look back as well and Mercedes just grinned. "So what brings you by?"

"That english assignment we just got," he lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously while looking down at her. "I'm not any good at Shakespeare and I was wondering if you wanted to study together, maybe we can help each other understand Macbeth." Mercedes just nodded her head as a smile broke out on Sam's face. "Thanks Merc."

"You welcome." he nodded as he started walking backwards down the hall. Mercedes looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "See you later on in Glee."

"Yeah," he said. "See ya." Once Sam turned and headed down the hall, Mercedes turned back to her locker and starting putting some of her books away, just as a voice spoke from over her shoulder.

"Alright let me go down this list of things I've picked out-you're stunning, talented, sassy," he the voice paused and released a sigh. "Or feisty, I'll leave that for you to decide cause I think either one makes you sexy. Oh and did I mention that you're absolutely beautiful." A look of pure disbelief went across Mercedes' face at the guy's words. Turning around, she immediately felt disappointment as she realized it was the guy from this guy the cheerleader had sunk her claws into and called Tristan, sighing she looked around for Azimio and Karofsky to come out and laugh her.

"Is this some type of joke?"

"Geez, I put myself out there like that and you think it's a joke." Tristan said as he rubbed a hand over his short hair. When all Mercedes did was tilt her head to the side, he blew out a breath and shook his head. "Naw, this ain't no joke." he said, surprising Mercedes with his thick southern accent, that she didn't remembering hearing that morning in the hallway. "I'm being real truthful right now," he said in confusion before a blush colored his cheek. "Oh I get it," he rubbed the bottom of his chin nervously. "You're dating Sam." Mercedes sighed and just shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No I'm not, I'm not dating anyone." she said softly. She watched as Tristan displayed a look of disbelief. He stood there looking at her silently before raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"You're kidding." he said with a shake of his head. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his words and just sighed.

"Yeah, I'm kidding about that." she said softly with a frown. "I'm sorry but why are you asking me all these questions. I don't even know you." Tristan grinned at her and leaned over on the locker next to hers.

"And that's something I'd like to change," he looked her up and down before continuing. "However I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself first, I'm Tristan Shepard and I'm brand new." he stated as he offered her a lop-sided grin that made her look down at her books as she tried her best not to blush. "Aw, now that's cute, don't hide that smile, Ms. Lady." Mercedes looked up at him and saw his smile grow deeper, his eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked down at her. "Sorry about earlier if it embarrassed you or something, we had quite a few classes together and I wanted to speak to you. Thought I could wait till the end of the day, but since I'm here right now I guess that didn't work out." Mercedes blinked at his words and looked at him again as if he were joking.

"Speak to me?" she asked unable to keep the surprise out of her voice, because she really couldn't believe what she was hearing. After this morning, she would have bet her last dollar that he had already been claimed by some Cheerio. Tristan laughed and leaned in towards her while adjusting the strap on his book bag.

"Is that really so hard to believe, beautiful. I already listed all of the reasons why I liked you earlier. Should I go through the list again," he said with a bright smile. "But seriously you're going have to tell me whether you prefer feisty or sassy." he said with a wink. Before Mercedes could response, the bell rang, without a second thought she started towards her next class. Tristan quickly fell into step with her. Stopping outside her classroom, she looked at Tristan as he shared her down.

"No," she said softly. "No, I don't think that's so hard to believe."

"Good," he said. "I was hoping it wasn't. So how about that talk," he took in her face, he could tell she was still a little caught off guard. "How about this, you eat lunch with me today."

"I really don't know." Mercedes murmured as she glanced into the classroom to make sure that the teacher hadn't started class.

"Oh come on, I really wanna get to know you," he said as he placed a pout on his face that Mercedes thought was absolutely adorable. "Please." The look he was currently sporting caused her to giggle before releasing a reluctant sigh.

"Fine."

"I'll meet you by your locker after class," Mercedes only nodded her head. "Great, now I just need one more thing." Mercedes stepped back in surprise, wondering what he was going to do next. So far he had proved to be quite unpredictable. "You need to tell me your name, Ms. Lady."

"Mercedes Jones." Extending his hand, he waited for her to put her hand within his, when she did he gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled.

"Mercedes what a lovely name, it's nice to meet you," he reluctantly released her hand and stepped back. "Can't wait for lunch." he said before giving her another smile and heading off down the hall. She watched him until he turned the corner and then slipped inside the classroom just as the late bell rang. All throughout her history class, Mercedes had been nervousness. She still didn't know if this was cruel joke devised by Azimio and Karofsky but after her little talk with Tristan, she was starting to think that maybe it wasn't. Tina, who had class with her could tell she was excited about something so when the teacher turned her back to them she leaned over.

"What's up with you Mercedes are you okay?" Turning to look at her friend, Mercedes just nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine." she murmured back, just as the teacher turned around and sent the classroom a look. Once the she turned back around and began writing on the board again, Mercedes looked back at Tina. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry." Once class was finished, Mercedes and Tina headed off in different directions. As she walked towards her locker, she saw Tristan leaning on the locker next to hers. Offering him a quick smile, she pulled open her locker and began putting her books away.

"How was class?"

"It was alright." she said shyly as she looked at him. He smiled and looked at her for a moment before pushing himself off the locker.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mercedes closed her locker and gave him her attention. "Why did you look surprise when you walked up to your locker? I told you, I'd meet you here."

"I just thought that you'd meet me in the lunchroom." Tristan smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't what I said I'd do, Ms. Lady. Besides I figured the best way to make a good impression on you was to meet you here and walk you there like a southern gentleman should." Holding out his arm, he looked at her with a small smirk. "Come on let's go, I don't know about you but I'm staving." Smiling, Mercedes slipped her arm into his and allowed him to led her to the lunchroom. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he didn't seem to be trying to avoid anyone. He took the easiest route to the lunchroom and waved at several football players along the way. He just looked happy to have her with him, proud to have her on his arm. As they entered the lunchroom, Mercedes could feel a lot of people looking at them. Tristan reluctantly released her as they entered the lunch line, but he remained as close as possible. As she exited the line, she saw Tina waving her over to the glee table. Turning around, she looked at Tristan. "That your friend?" he asked as he grabbed his tray and nodded his head over to the table that had several of his teammates and a bunch of girls.

"Yeah, I usually sit there." Mercedes admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "How about you go and pick a spot and I'll um tell them that I won't be eating lunch with them today." Tristan raised an eyebrow at that.

"You promise not to stand me up."

"Of course, I wouldn't do that-that's just rude." Tristan nodded his head and did a quick glance around the lunchroom.

"I'll be over there." he pointed out the table to Mercedes and walked off while Mercedes hurried over to the table where Tina was giving her a small smirk while the rest of the glee club just looked at her in shock.

"So that's why you were so excited in history today," Tina paused and looked over towards Tristan who was just sitting down. "I understand now."

"Wait so are you dating him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean he is new here." Sam added as he looked over at Mercedes who resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No I'm not dating him," she said as she fixed a glare on Sam before sighing. "I'm just getting to know him. There isn't any harm in that. I'll see you guys in glee." With that said, she picked up her tray and walked over to where Tristan was currently sitting. As she made her way over to the table, she noticed the smile on Tristan's face.

"So you had to tell your girlfriends about me?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Blushing Mercedes sat down across from and shrugged her shoulders.

"I had to tell them about this guy so they would know who to suspect if I didn't make it to my next class." she replied back with a small smirk, Tristan grinned at that and chuckled while picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. "So. . ." she trailed off nervously as she looked at Tristan. "I thought we were going to talk."

"Oh yeah, of course. . .of course." he murmured with a small shrug of his shoulders. "First thing-sassy or feisty?"

"You just won't let that go will you."

"Nope, I gotta make my list correct." he said with a smirk. "So Ms. Mercedes Jones, what is it-sassy or feisty?"

"Sassy." she replied with a small smile. Tristan grinned then and leaned back in his seat as if he were talking in all that she just said.

"I like that, alright so do you have any questions for me." Mercedes fumbled with the end of her shirt while looking at him.

"Why are you-."

"If that's a question about why I like you or something, I think you need to save it," he paused and simply stared at her before shaking his head. "I don't know what goes on in this school cause frankly all the people I know are some football players and of course you. However I really don't like the way you're constantly doubting yourself. You're beautiful and I'm lucky you're giving me the time of day." Mercedes blushed at his words and sighed. "Do you have another question you want to ask me?"

"Yes I do-where are you from?"

"Georgia." he said, Mercedes smiled as he let his southern accent slip through again. "I lived outside of Atlanta." Nodding her head at his answer, Mercedes picked up her drink and took a quick sip. She'd have to watch herself around him and that accent cause his voice when it slurred with that southern lisp certainly did things to her. "I moved up here cause my parents were worried I was getting into to much trouble down there."

"And were you?"

"I suppose, though I only saw it as having some fun. Dublin isn't the most fast paced town in Georgia gotta make due with what's around." he said with a shrug as he looked at her. "So tell me what it is that you like to do for fun."

"I like to sing, I'm apart of the glee club here at school." Tristan's eyes widened for a second before he smiled.

"Will you sing me a love song?" he asked boldly as he flashed her a grin that would have melted her there on the spot had she not been made of tougher material. "I'd sing you one."

"Can you sing?"

"No, girl I can't. I'm awful-simply awful but you know it's the thought that counts right." he said with a wink, Mercedes grinned at him and shook her head. "Well maybe the thought would count if I didn't sound like a dying farm animal." Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand and giggled as Tristan just sighed. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Tristan." he waved off her apology and simply shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said as he leaned over the table even more and Mercedes found herself getting lost in his eyes. "So tell me more about the lovely Mercedes Jones."

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please tell me if I should continue.

Baby S


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and it's time for another update but first I want to thank all my reviewers from last week;_ Hot tottie, musiclove, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, chaylorXtraylorlover, glasvegas, HighQueenDofNarnia, BreeGleek, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Tohrment, sunafterthestorm, Anonymous, Iamshe24, NaeNae1495, nakala, XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX, Nunya, CRAZYhead36, AdmireJaaay, LoLo, ANAMYOUS, and zetacrave._ Thank you guys so much! I hope everyone enjoys this story and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Two

After lunch Mercedes spent the rest of her day on cloud nine, she barely noticed Mr. Shue and Rachel discussing solos during Glee which was completely out of the norm for her. Instead all she did was replay over in her mind the lunch she had with Tristan Shepard and how he had constantly complimented her on her beauty. She wasn't really use to that but she could feel herself getting use to it. "Mercedes?" Looking up, she could see the whole glee club looking at her. Blushing, she slowly directed her gaze towards Mr. Shue who was standing up front looking at her. "Is everything okay, Mercedes?" she slowly nodded her head while looking at him.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue sorry about that." she said softly as she looked away again, she glanced over at Tina who was sitting beside her, who leaned over towards her and nudged her a bit with her elbow.

"Was your mind on a certain football player?" Tina asked on a giggle underneath her breath while Mercedes just rolled her eyes and sucked in a breath, however she found she couldn't keep up the attitude when she saw the grin on Tina's face.

"I guess my mind was." Mercedes admitted underneath her breath while sharing a giggle with Tina right before Mr. Shue cleared his throat and sent them a look. Both girls quieted down and focused back on what Mr. Shue was telling them. They had a competition coming up and judging by what Mr. Shue was telling them, he wanted to do a few things differently this year especially at regionally. Once Tina was sure Mr. Shue wasn't paying any more attention to them, she leaned back over towards Mercedes so they could continue their conversation.

"Did I tell you that he is fine?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Tina's comment and looked over her shoulder at Mike, but just smiling and nodding her head.

"Yeah you told me."

"Are you going to go out with him, Merc. He seems like he's really into you and I think it's about damn time you had a boyfriend." Tina said, with a sincere smile, "Besides you two make one hell of a couple."

"Really?"

"Really even if he's really bigger than you. I mean that guy is tall," she tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean tall, I think he might even be slightly taller than Finn and you know that's wild."

"Tina are you calling me a short."

"Maybe." Tina replied with a cheeky grin, just as Mr. Shue sent them both another glare as he paused in his talks again. Both girls blushed and remained quiet for the rest of the class. After the quiet conversation with Tina, Mercedes focused back on Mr. Shue and wished that she hadn't. Once again, Mr. Shue was assigning solos to everyone but her and she found herself getting ticked off but she knew she couldn't really voice her disappointment. She didn't want to rock the boat. Besides she knew hardly anyone would really side with her. Once class was over, Mercedes hightailed it out of the room and almost ran into Tristan's solid chest for the second time that day.

"Whoa, Ms. Lady where's the fire?" he asked with a wide smile as he looked down at her and raised a golden eyebrow. Mercedes sighed and just shook her head as some of the Glee club members filed out of the room behind her. "It's nothing, Tristan." she murmured before taking a slow step back and studying him. "Why are you-."

"Don't you remember what I told you during lunch, once school was over which it is," he said with a grin. "I would hang out with you before my practice starts." Mercedes blinked for a minute before nodding her head. She had completely forgotten, especially during her little episode back in Glee. "Oh come on don't tell I'm that forgettable, you're gonna end up hurting my feelings."

"I didn't forget I just-I just had something else on my mind." she said with a small smile, just as some of the boys exited the room. Tristan looked over at them and nodding his head in greeting.

"What's going on fellas." he called out with his trademark grin that showed his dimples, as Mercedes watched him greet the guys, she silently told herself that she probably would never get tired of his smile.

"Hey man, what are you doing out here." Finn asked with a smile as he reached out and slapped Tristan a five.

"Just meeting up with my soon to be lady," Tristan replied back as he looked down at Mercedes and sent her a wink. "I'll see you guys at practice right." he asked as he glanced back over at Finn who only nodded his head and walked off while talking to Puck about something. Sam stayed behind and cleared his throat. Mercedes looked over at him and sent him a quick smile.

"Sam?"

"I was just making sure you remember our-," he paused for a moment and looked up at Tristan before continuing. "Just making sure you remembered our study session over Macbeth, will we do that this weekend."

"Yeah sure I don't see that as problem, I'll call you later with the details." Sam just nodded his head and walked off, Mercedes looked up and noticed Tristan's eyes glued on Sam's retreating figure. Tugging on his hands, she smiled when she saw his attention returning back to her.

"Hey is everything okay." she asked, Tristan looked at her and smiled brightly while shaking his head.

"Everything's fine, come on let me walk you to your locker." he said as he stepped back and offered her his arm. Mercedes slipped her hand through his arm and allowed him to lead her away.

After saying good-bye to Mercedes, Tristan headed for the locker room. He hoped he wasn't late for practice cause if there was one thing he hated about football it was having to run suicides on the football field when you were late. That had to be the worst punishment ever devised. Entering the locker room, he released a sigh of relief when he saw other guys still getting ready for practice. Making his way over towards his locker he was surprise to see Azimio and Karofsky standing near his locker as if they wanted to talk to him about something. As he looked around, he could see several guys watching him now and figured maybe these guys were going to try something. Slipping in between them, he opened his locker. "What's going on guys?" he asked plainly as if he didn't really care about them. He was used to this type of posturing back in Georgia. Azimio reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, while giving the other boy a look.

"Look we just wanted to talk to you, you need to watch the company you keep." Karofsky said as he stared Tristan down. Tristan could already tell he didn't like where this conversation was going but until they said a name, he wouldn't do anything. Besides he didn't feel like getting into trouble already. After all, school just started today. He glanced over at Azimio who was nodding his head in agreement with the warning that Karofsky just sent him. Reaching into his locker, he pulled out his practice jersey and yanked off his shirt. "Are you even listening to us?"

"No not really." Tristan said as he looked back at him. "I don't have the time for whatever type of games you two want to play, so either come on out with what it is you want to say or get out of my face," he looked them both up and down and frowned. "It's that simple." Azimio seemed to take exception to the way Tristan was treating them and the important information that they had to share with him. Stepping even further into Tristan's personal space, he spoke up.

"Look I don't know how things went back at your old school but here at McKinley we have certain rules." Tristan narrowed his eyes at him all the while inwardly groaning, he could already tell that whatever it was that this little punk wanted to tell him would probably piss him off. Crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke up through clenched teeth.

"Rules okay, what are the rules."

"That football players, well basically anyone into sports here shouldn't be dating losers and today it was brought to my attention that you've been hanging around a loser." Tristan's eyes darkened at Azimio's statement.

"Are you fucking serious?" Tristan asked while releasing a bitter chuckle. "You must be joking if you think I'm gonna just stand here and let you tell me who the hell to date," he paused and looked at Azimio. "You must have lost your mind."

"Jasmine King told us she saw you hanging around that loser Mercedes," Karofsky said stepping in to back up his partner. Tristan shot him a look before shaking his head, lifting a hand he rubbed it over the short hairs of his head before dragging the hand across his face. "I guess you didn't know." Karofsky said as he looked at Tristan.

"No, I don't really care what you think," Tristan said as he looked back up at them. "All I know is that you had better not call her that again, she isn't a loser. Never was and as far as I'm concern the only losers I even know of in this school or the two of you," he paused and looked at them both. "Now how about you two walk away before you make me do something I probably won't regret." Azimio and Karofsky sent him a glare and then walked back across the locker room. Tristan watched them silently before putting he focused on putting on the rest of his gear. As he sat down to put his cleats on, he could see several of the guys that were in Glee with Mercedes looking over at him. Already on edge from that brief confrontation, he placed his foot down. "What!"

"Nothing man, just never seen someone stand up to Azimio and Karofsky like that before." Puck said as he stood up. Tristan just rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"Should have been done along time ago." he paused and looked back at the two and saw Azimio's eyes glued to him with what Tristan could only term as hatred or maybe it was an extreme dislike. Turning away from the football player, he looked over at Sam who also had just walked in and was getting ready for practice as well. He didn't know much about this school, but he did know that Mercedes had been sorely mistaken when she had told him that nobody really looked at her. It seemed she had plenty of admirers.

"Okay girl you wouldn't believe the texts I got from Rachel and Tina telling me that there's some football guy trying to pick you up at school." Kurt said over the phone, closing the door to her bedroom Mercedes just smiled and shook her head. She should have known that someone would have told Kurt exactly what had happened at school. "Girl you better spill before I drive over there."

"Well, yeah they were telling you the truth." she said with a smile as she remembered the little moment that she and Tristan had shared out by her car. He had used his charm and southern accent, which she was learning made him extremely sexy, to coax a quick kiss from her. She had placed a kiss on his cheek and then hurriedly gotten into her car. She still remembered Tristan remaining in the same space until she couldn't see him. "He's new, he's all the way from Georgia and he's made it known that he likes me."

"Good, that's good. Is he fine?" Mercedes blushed and covered her face with her free hand as she settled back against her bed and picked up. "Mercedes you need to answer me, these things can be important." Kurt called out over the line, while Mercedes just bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing aloud. Kurt could be so much sometimes but that was one of the things she loved about him. "Mercedes Jones, you better answer me."

"Kurt, oh my goodness yes he is so fine," Mercedes said with a bright smile as she thought about Tristan, "He's almost as tall as Finn or taller, he has short blond hair and a little goatee on the bottom of his chin," she paused and sighed. "His best features though are his blue eyes and his dimples."

"Dimples huh, sounds lovely." Kurt murmured over the phone, "He sounds just lovely and I'm glad he's showing you some attention after what happened this summer you need this." Mercedes groaned at the mention of this summer.

"Can you not bring that up?"

"I'm sorry but seriously Mercy, you needed this. Don't be surprise if I hug him when I meet him. He's making my girl happy and-."

"Kurt we aren't dating." she heard some movement and could just imagine, Kurt jumping up from whatever it was he had just been sitting on. He probably had that frown, he usually got on his face, when he couldn't understand something.

"And why not?"

"I'm just going to take things slow, Kurt. I don't want to hop into a relationship with him only to have it blow up in my face because he really wasn't feeling me, like I was feeling him." she murmured, Kurt groaned out loud at that.

"He likes you Mercedes," he paused and sucked his teeth. "Tina told me the guy had been following you around all day like a lost puppy, she told me if he had a tail it would have been wagging whenever he was in your presence. Now I don't really care for the imagery but I get the idea. Don't sell yourself short. You're a beautiful girl and any guy at McKinley should consider himself lucky to have you."

"I know you keep telling me."

"Are you going to believe me anytime soon?" he asked her. "Cause I won't stop saying it until you do."

"I'm starting to believe you, Kurt." she replied with a small smile on her face as she picked up the remote on her nightstand and turned on the television. "So how was school for you today."

"It was okay, Blaine and I are going out later on this week maybe after you and your boy-toy Tristan become official we could all go out on a double date, how does that sound." Kurt asked.

"It sounds good, maybe I should go ahead and call him since you're already making future plans for us."

"It pays to be prepared." Kurt replied with an airy laugh, "Now I'm gonna have to let you go, I have some work I need to go over."

"Alright I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Mercedes, and the next time I call you, you had better make things official with him. Don't play games." Kurt instructed right before hanging up the phone. Mercedes pulled the phone away from her ear and sat it down on the bed beside her while flipping on the channels. She eventually decided to look at Star Trek which was currently coming on because Chris Pine was in the movie and she could never really get enough of Chris Pine. As she got caught in the movie, her phone rang. Without really looking at the I.D. she picked up the phone.

"Kurt are you calling to give me more advice."

"Now who is this Kurt." Mercedes felt herself smile as she heard Tristan southern drawl over the line. Sitting up even more in her bed, she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I thought you were my best friend."

"I thought that was that asian girl um," she could hear snapping in the background as Tristan tried to remember Tina's name. "Um, Tiffany right."

"Tina."

"Dang, girl I'm sorry and I know you told me." he replied with a sigh. "So what you doing right now?"

"Nothing really, I don't have any homework so I'm just sitting here watching Star Trek."

"New or Old?" he asked through the line.

"Chris Pine's version." He snorted and then began laughing.

"Chris Pine's version huh, and from that little statement I'll take an educated guess and say that you're a fan of his huh." Mercedes smiled and nodded her head even though she knew Tristan couldn't see her smile.

"Correct, you know it's just something about blue eyes."

"Well mine are better," he said on another laugh. "And I would make a great captain Kirk that is if you were my Uhura."

"I know you aren't trying to hit on me by using Star Trek." she said as she released a good natured giggle.

"What is it not working, Ms. Lady." he asked, and Mercedes could almost see his smile and his dimples. "What channel is it on?"

"Um, Stars." she said, she could hear shuffling around and then a television come on. After that they both sat and silently watched the movie occasionally Mercedes would ask Tristan how he felt about a certain scene and he would do the same. "So how was football practice?" she asked once the credits started rolling. Tristan groaned then and she could hear him shifting on his bed.

"That bad huh?"

"Naw," Tristan murmured. "It wasn't that bad, well at least it wasn't bad until Azimio tried to do some type of dirty tackle on me during practice." Mercedes released a gasp and sat up in her bed as she listened to Tristan. "Tried to take my legs out from under me but that wasn't bout to happen to me." he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, why would he want to do that to you." she asked with a frown, if Tristan was suppose to be so good, why would Azimio try to take out Tristan like that on the first day of school. It all just didn't add up. However, as she thought more about it a rather sickening feeling came over her. "Tristan why did he do that?"

"Well, it was nothing. Just a slight disagreement on certain things and I'm pretty dang stubborn to tell you the truth and I guess we just butted heads." Tristan said, his southern accent coming out as he quickly rushed out a suitable reason for the fight that wouldn't upset Mercedes. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Mercedes frowned.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Shoot girl, you seen me, I'm flexing right now just to let you know." he said before chuckling. "I handled myself pretty well out there. I don't think he'll be coming back for seconds or thirds." Mercedes sighed and just massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Getting into fights on your first day, Tristan. I thought that's why you moved up here. You know to stay out of trouble."

"I guess I have to make due here in Lima too." he said with a chuckle, "But seriously, I ain't no pushover," he said his thick accent coming in with that declaration. "Dude came at me wrong and down south when people do that we handle it," he paused for a moment and Mercedes wondered what he was thinking about. "Do you and Azimio have a past?"

"Yeah, he's a bully that's been picking on me for far to long," Mercedes replied with a sniff as she looked out her bedroom window. "You know he even forced my friend to leave the school because of bullying."

"He's been picking on you?" Tristan asked his voice low with anger as he listened to Mercedes explaining the situation. "And just what does he do?"

"Well him and Karofsky have this little thing where they threw slushies on us during school." she admitted with a sigh. When Tristan didn't immediately answer, Mercedes grew worried and called out to him. "Tristan?"

"I'm here, just trying to wrap my head around why the school let that go on. Did any of the guys in Glee do anything?"

"Well we stood up to them once together but that was before Kurt left and well. They kinda started picking back up the habit. I guess yesterday was their little break for us, you know their good deed."

"Please don't even try to align anything they do with being a good deed. If I had known that he was one of the ones picking on you I would have done a little bit more to him when he tried me this afternoon," Tristan murmured with a sigh. "Is the part of the reason you thought me coming to you today was a joke." Mercedes slowly nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her reaction. He truly didn't know how right he was.

"Yeah, that's why I was cautious about you today. Azimio and Karofsky played a trick on me once back in eight grade, and it's been stuck in my mind ever since. I didn't mean to put my fears on-."

"It's alright don't apologize to me," he said softly. "They shouldn't have played a trick like that on you whatever it was but seeing as how you reacted today. I suppose it's safe to assume that they made someone act like they liked you and then pulled the carpet out from under ya." he drawled out angrily. "I'm so sorry they did that to you, Mercedes. You didn't deserve it."

"I know I didn't."

"Do you want me to handle them, I don't know why it seems like their out to make you miserable but I'll stop it. They won't know what hit them." Mercedes released a bitter chuckle then and just shook her head.

"Oh they'll know it will more than likely but your fist."

"Our foot cause I want to kick their asses." he replied back with a sigh. "But enough of that, I don't want to dwell on them especially when I'm talking to you beautiful, so how was your Glee class this afternoon."

"I missed out on some solos."

"You'll get them next time." he said encouragingly, Mercedes found herself smiling at that while shaking her head.

"Probably not, he doesn't usually pick me for solos especially when its regionals or something else extremely important." Tristan was silence for a moment before speaking up.

"I guess you'll just have to show him that you can handle the spotlight, beautiful. Pick some songs and sing them in class if that's allow. Show him your range and stuff like that." he suggested with a grin. "And if you want, I'll skip P.E. and come and give you support, hell you can sing those songs to me if you like." Mercedes just made a low noise in her throat that had Tristan laughing. "Girl are you um-humming at me?"

"Yes I am, I don't know what type of songs you think I'll be singing in Glee but-."

"Baby you can sing "I'm a little teapot," and it would be hot." he said low his voice getting all kinds of sexy as he thought about her. "You don't have to do nothing special for me anyway, at least not there. I'll wait till I get you alone." he said jokingly.

"You know you're to much right."

"I don't think so, I think I'm just right." Tristan said and Mercedes could tell he was grinning. Rolling her eyes she looked up as her mother opened the door and informed her that dinner was ready.

"Tristan, I gotta go. Dinner's ready."

"That's cool go ahead, do you wanna talk later or do you want to call it a night." he asked as she climbed off her bed. Mercedes wondered if what he suggested had simply been a nice gesture. She didn't want to seem clingy especially after one day of school. However, this whole thing was completely brand new to her.

"No, how about we call it a night." The sigh, that Tristan released let her know that he was a little disappointed in her answer.

"Alright, but how about you meet me outside the school tomorrow morning, if I pissed off Azimio, he seems like the type of punk that might come after you to make a point." He did have a point, Mercedes thought with a tired sigh.

"Alright then, I'll probably be there around um, 7:45 is that okay."

"It's fine darling." Mercedes blushed at the new nickname he had just given her and shook her head, she couldn't believe what he just say. She truly wasn't used to a guy giving her this much attention or giving her nicknames. The blushing, though was a whole another thing. She never truly blushed like this before, not until Tristan came along. Each new name he said to her seemed to make her blush again and again.

"Darling?"

"Would you prefer Ms. Lady?" he asked back. Mercedes sat on the edge of her bed as she thought over his question.

"Would do you call me Ms. Lady?" she asked bluntly, she loved the name but she really wanted to know if he had just picked it up or was it something strictly for her. A nickname he made up just for her .

"I call you Ms. Lady, because that's how you carry yourself. Like a lady, I could get with other girls here at the school girls that don't act like ladies, but I'm a guy that wants a lady someone whose beautiful, classy, sassy, sexy and that's you Mercedes, that's just you, so that's why I call you Ms. Lady," he said with a sigh. "Do you like it? Cause if you don't I can change the name I'll figure out something else to say."

"No, I don't want you too." she whispered. "I like it."

"Good, I'm glad you do. I thought it was the perfect name for you. I'm glad I don't have to go back to the drawing board, cause then I'd have to stick with something real southern like darling or well whatever-I think Ms. Lady really fits you."

"I do too, but I have got to come up with something to call you."

"As long as it isn't to sugary." he said with a chuckle. "I don't think I could handle a nickname to sugary."

"Fine I'll try to come up with a nickname that's all you."

"Good I can't wait to hear it. I guess I better let you go. I've kept you on this phone long enough." he stated with a broken sigh. "Goodnight Mercedes."

"Goodnight Tristan."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, Isis Aurora Tomoe, CRAZYhead36,blueberry24, BreeGleek, NaeNae1495, nakala, musiclove, AdmireJaaay, Jazmonsterr, LoLo, rocklesson86, Tohrment and ANAMYOUS_. Thank you all, and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

Mercedes woke up the next morning with an seriously upset stomach all due to the nervousness she felt deep in her gut. All she could think about last night was Azimio and Karofsky doing something to Tristan and him walking away from her because he just couldn't handle the pressure from those two. She had even had a dream about it. Even though she had only known Tristan for one day, she was willing to bet that at least for now that day had been the best day of her life. Someone had finally paid attention to her. Told her she was beautiful on numerous occasions and didn't care if someone saw her on his arm. Tristan really was something else, he made her feel special and she had only been around him for a day. A day, and now Azimio and Karofsky were trying to bully him into letting her go because she wasn't popular enough or whatever reason they had in their mind that he couldn't be with her. However she was sure that it all came down to her popularity and looks. Two things that she was sure they both hated about her. As she headed out of the house and to her car, she thought about Tristan and how he told her that he'd fight them if he had too. She had to admit that she didn't want him fighting those two at school, especially since fighting was the reason his family since him up here to live with his brother in the first place. She didn't want him to get into trouble over her, especially if fighting over her would get him expelled. Pulling into her normal parking space at McKinley High, she turned off her car and grabbed her bags. She looked around and saw Tristan sitting in his truck with the music playing while gently bobbing his head along to the beat while mouthing the words to the song. Walking over to his truck, she paused and waved at a few students she knew and then hurried over to his truck. Knocking on the window, she watched as he lifted his head up and sent her a bright smile. Turning off his truck, he quickly got out of the car and pulled her into a hug. "Hey beautiful." he whispered after a few seconds he reluctantly released her and stepped back but didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. Looking her over he sent her a small smile that showed off his dimples. "You look lovely this morning." Mercedes blushed at his words and tilted her head down. Tristan sighed and gently placed his hand underneath her chin. "What did I tell you about hiding that beautiful smile?" he said smoothly. Mercedes blushed again but kept her head up this time. He took in her smile and quickly brushed a kiss over her forehead. They stood there for a moment in the parking lot just staring at each other before Mercedes finally spoke up.

"Tristan aren't you a little bit nervous about what Azimio and Karofsky can do today?" she asked finally voicing her concerns to him. Tristan shrugged his shoulders and simply shook his head while leaning back against the door of his truck.

"Nope not really. I was more nervous yesterday when I spoke to you in the hallway before your class. I was scared you were going to turn me down. That was the only time I've been nervous here at this school," he said with a chuckle as he looked at her. "Now I will tell you that I'm anxious, mainly because they might try to mess with you and I don't want that to happen. I just wish they would grow the hell up and stop picking on girls. I can take them messing with me cause at least it's man to man." Mercedes nodded her at his words while looking towards the school's entrance.

"Have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't seen them at all this morning," he said as he followed her gaze towards the school's entrance. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down, come on I'll walk you inside." Offering her his arm, he patiently took her book bag from her and waited till she latched onto his arm before heading inside the school building. As they moved through the halls, Mercedes noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at them. Some were nodding their heads in approval while there were a few that openly frowned at the sight of her and Tristan. Of course most of those girls that showed their disapproval happened to be Cheerios. As they neared her locker, he reluctantly let her go as Tina bounced over to her to talk.

Tristan watched silently as she talked to Tina about something that had to do with their Glee club while standing off to the side, he really didn't want to crowd Mercedes when she was around her friends but he also didn't want Azimio and Karofsky trying anything on her this morning or any morning for that matter. Before he spoke to her yesterday, he could tell that she had been messed with before, and once she had confirmed his thoughts last night during their phone call. He had made a promise to himself that he would show her that she was beautiful and worthy of any guy's love. All he wanted to do was protect her and show her that she was beautiful. He wasn't going to let Azimio and Karofsky scare him away from what could possibly be the best relationship he had ever been in. Girls at his old school tried to latch onto him because they believed he was going places but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone to like him because he was a good guy not because of the future that he could bring them. Mercedes as far as he could tell hadn't cared from day one about him and football. She asked him questions about himself, she wanted to get to know him just as much as he wanted to get to know her. Azimio and Karofsky weren't going to mess that up. Thinking of those two, he frowned. They were just to damn predictable, because he had put them in their place yesterday and defended not only himself and Mercedes, Azimio had tried to take him out during practice and now the guy was probably going try something today. All because they felt insulted. Tristan looked up as the bell rang signaling to all the students in the hallway that it was time to head off to class. Mercedes walked over to him and released a small sigh.

"Maybe they got the message." Tristan nodded his head slowly and brushed a kiss over Mercedes forehead.

"Maybe, do you want me to walk you to class."

"No, Tina's in there with me so I'm cool. See you at lunch." Tristan just nodded his head and watched as Mercedes and Tina headed off down the hallway towards their first period class. He stood there silently watching until they disappeared into a room before turning and heading off towards his own class.

When the lunch rang, Mercedes walked to her locker with Tina in tow. "So do you mind telling me what's going on with you and Tristan now?" Tina asked with a small smile on her face as she looked at her friend who was rolling her eyes heavenward at the question.

"Tina, sweetie. This is the second day of school. We are still getting to know one another." Mercedes pointed out with a small smile as she opened her locker. "Although I have to admit I really like him. We had a good conversation last night and well I just like him." Tina smiled at that while Mercedes just grinned and ducked her head into her locker as she put her books up.

"You know I really don't get what he sees in you." Mercedes froze as the cold voice washed over her. She knew who was speaking without even having to look up. Glancing over at Tina she saw her friend glaring at the speaker. Turning around, she slammed her locker closed and looked at Azimio and Karofsky. Azimio stared at her before slowly shaking his head. "I really don't get it." he continued with a sneer.

"If you don't get it, it's because you're a dumb ass." Azimio and Karofsky turned around and saw Tristan standing behind them with his fists at his side. "At least you don't have any slushies."

"The machine was done." Azimio replied with a shrug as he looked at Tristan, who quickly walked over to Mercedes and blocked her from the both of them. Azimio followed his movements with a sneer and just shook his head. "If it hadn't been down we would have shown you this morning what it meant to be a loser here at McKinley," Tristan watched as Karofsky just nodded his head along with what Azimio was saying. Azimio stepped forward and boldly looked Tristan directly in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you will be losing if you remain with her." Tristan just titled his head to the side and smirked while shaking his head.

"No, I don't," he drawled out tiredly. "Why don't you tell me what exactly I would lose if I left Mercedes alone." he asked just wanting to see what Azimio would say mainly because he was curious. He just wanted to hear what this crazy ass guy had to say.

"Popularity," Azimio stated first with a tone that seemed to suggest that was a good enough reason. "Everything that-." Tristan cut him off with a wave of his hand while shaking his head at him.

"You do realize that this is school-this is just high school," Tristan stated coolly as he shook his head at Azimio. "I don't give a damn about popularity, Azimio. Really I don't care." he gave them both a look and just shook his head. "Just know this, if you try to do anything to her," he paused and pointed towards Mercedes. "I'll kick your ass and gladly take the punishment." he shouted out loudly, not really caring that his words had made the crowd that had circled them near the beginning of the fight even bigger. "In fact since I probably will be punished for doing the right thing-I might as well kick your ass extra hard so you can feel it even when I'm not around. Now that's all I'm gonna say on the subject so now I guess the ball is in your hands." Azimio glared at Tristan as he finished his speech, Tristan could see the other boy grinding his teeth. Within the blink of an eye, Azimio rushed forward throwing out a wild punch. Tristan grabbed his arm and turned using Azimio momentum to slam him into the lockers. Just as Karofsky rushed forward intent on protecting his friend and inflecting his own damage on Tristan. Releasing Azimio who was groaning in pain from the slam, he turned and readied himself for Karofsky attack. Before Karofsky could get to him, several football players rushed into the fight. Two guys grabbed Karofsky while Finn, Sam and Puck locked their arms around Tristan and hauled him away from the fight.

"Yo man calm down." Puck whispered as he released, Tristan and stepped back as Mercedes rushed through the small group and looked up at Tristan who was slowly releasing a breath while flexing his hands.

"Tristan are you okay."

"I'm fine." he said softly as he looked down at her. He glanced over the top of her head at Azimio and Karofsky who were being led away by some of the football players that had come to their aid. Puck released a low whistle and just shook his head.

"Man you certainly are making a name for yourself here and it's only day two." shaking his head, he patted him on the arm and walked off. Finn stayed behind for a minute and just looked at Tristan with a small smile on his face.

"That was cool how you did Azimio man." Tristan cracked a small smile when he noticed the look of disapproval that Mercedes was currently sending his way. He wanted nothing more than to tell Finn that he thought it was cool too.

"Thank man." he said, Finn just nodded his head and walked off after Puck which left Sam standing there with him and Mercedes. Tristan eyed Sam for a minute and waited for the boy to say something. He knew whatever Sam Evans said wouldn't be in his favor, after yesterday and the look that he had received from Sam and the looks that he had seen Sam sending Mercedes' way he was pretty sure what was on the other boys mind.

"How about next time you want to fight, do it when Mercedes isn't standing two feet away from you." Mercedes turned to look at Sam as she heard the anger in his tone, Tristan raised an eyebrow at that and glanced over at Mercedes who was still staring at Sam simply stunned by his words.

"I didn't decide to pick a fight with them. They came at her," Tristan said as he stared Sam down. "So I protected her, what you rather me do instead?" he asked sarcastically as he looked at the young quarterback. Sam just crossed his arms over his chest and sent Tristan a look that clearly told him that he wasn't finished.

Taking his eyes off Tristan, Sam turned to Mercedes and placed a hand on her arm. "Mercy, can I talk to Tristan alone for a second." Mercedes' gaze shifted from Sam to Tristan and back again before she sighed.

"I don't want you two-."

"We won't fight baby," Tristan said noticing the way Sam's body tensed up at his term of endearment. "I promise." Bending down he brushed a kiss over her forehead and watched as she took a step back for turning to look at Sam who was still standing there looking at him. His eyes dark with an emotion that Tristan didn't even want to give term too. "Where do you want to talk?"

"In this classroom." Sam said slowly as he turned and headed towards the room, Tristan clenched his jaw and slowly followed behind Sam. Once they were alone in the classroom, Tristan spoke up his voice growing cold with each word.

"So how long have you liked Mercedes?" Sam's eyebrows rose in shock at his words, shaking his head.

"Excuse me."

"I appreciate you looking out for her safety and all but seriously how long have you been pining after her." Sam bristled at his words and just shook his head.

"This isn't about me and my feelings this is about you being-."

"What exactly am I being. Like I said out there, I stood up for Mercedes and as far as I'm concern there wasn't nothing wrong with me doing that. Azimio and Karofsky approached her talking shit and I stopped it." Sam rolled his eyes at Tristan's words and just shook his head.

"You don't understand-."

"Oh but I do," Tristan said as he walked up to Sam and narrowed his eyes. "You like her a lot, and it's obvious you care about her safety. So my only question is this- why was she alone when I got here." Sam's mouth dropped open at his words and Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Were you to scared to show her how you felt in front them were you to scared to show her that you really care is that it?" he asked bluntly as he shook his head. Wiping a hand over his face, Tristan released a strained growl and stepped back from Sam. "That's it, I don't even have to look in your eyes to know that."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Tristan." Sam snapped out angrily as he glared at Tristan who was slowly making his way towards the door. At Sam's retort, Tristan froze with his hand on the doorknob, looking at Sam from over his shoulder he spoke up.

"The only thing I know is that you need to get your feelings together cause you missed your chance, Mercedes is with me now." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tristan before chuckling bitterly.

"And how long will that last huh? You don't own her you know."

"You're right I don't, but I'm protective and she doesn't need to get with someone like you. Like I said you missed your chance." With that said, Tristan headed out of the room leaving a fuming Sam behind. As he exited the room, he spied Mercedes by her locker. Once she saw him, she hurried over and looked over his shoulder for Sam.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, of course it is." he said with a sigh. "And have to admit, Sam did have a good point. I shouldn't have fought in front of you like that, but those guys just got me so angry especially with them coming at you and saying all that stuff." he looked Mercedes directly in the eyes and cupped her face. "I want you to know upfront that I don't care about popularity or anything else that this school offers it so-called elites, okay."

"I know Tristan I heard you." she said softly as she looked up at him. "You really told them off this time and I think they won't try to bother me or you anymore."

"That's good cause all I wanna do is enjoy being with you and playing football." he said with a crooked smile. "Come on let's go head to lunch."

Later on that day, Tristan and Mercedes were doing what was steadily becoming their normal routine, he'd come home from practice and call her so they could talk until dinner was ready. "I think you should join Glee." Mercedes blurted out as Tristan was in the mist of changing his television channel. Lifting a surprise eyebrow at her request, he shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"I don't know about that, shouldn't I be able to sing and all." Plus he didn't want to be in a class with Sam if he could help it. It was already clear that for right now, they weren't going to be friends. Sam had been extremely cold during practice. Even Puck and Finn noticed the attitude change in their usual calm friend. Tristan had told them that he had just been upset with how close the fight had been to Mercedes and how he agreed that he should have made sure she was safety out of the way before engaging dumber and dumber in a fight. He wasn't an asshole, he could at least admit that Sam was right about that. "Mercedes I don't think that will be a good idea." he stated with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on, it's the beginning of the year and you can get out of P.E. especially since Azimio and Karofsky are still in that class, besides I'm sure you can carry a tune."

"What part of dying farm animal didn't you understand, Ms. Lady?" he asked with a sigh. "I really don't believe there's much help for me in the singing department."

"Mike can't sing that good and he's in Glee."

"That's cause he can dance his ass off." Tristan pointed out with a shake of his head. "I don't have those type of skills to cover up the fact that I'm a talentless hack up on the stage now you get me on a field and I'll be tearing things up left and right."

"You're more than football, Tristan." he felt himself blush at her words as a small smile went across his face. That's why he liked her so much, she could see pass the letterman jacket with the football emblem on it.

"You're about that, beautiful."

"So come on join Glee or do you want some of the other guys wrapping their arms around me and-."

"Does that really happen?" he asked.

"Uh-oh is someone jealous?" she asked with a giggle, Tristan just sighed.

"Alright you got me, I didn't think Mr. Shue would allow that to go on in there." Mercedes giggled at his words.

"Well-." she dragged out the word, and she could literally see Tristan tensing up at the mention of some other guy holding her and wrapping his arms around her. It made her feel special, that he would actually be jealous over her and what she was doing. She was usually the jealous one, always wondering why that person and not her. Especially since in her mind they were a better fit. "I'm just playing, it's just the dances and stuff. Nothing extra."

"So you want me to join Glee?" he asked turned off his television and focused all of his attention on the conversation they were currently having at the moment. "Would you be upset if I asked you to give me sometime, because aside from not being able to sing. I get really shy in front of crowds."

"Oh no my poor teddy." she playfully whimpered out, Tristan opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he registered the word that Mercedes had just used for him. Sitting up in his bed, he pressed his phone to his ear not wanting to miss a word of her explanation.

"Teddy?"

"Oh my God, you heard that."

"Loud and clear, Ms. Lady so tell me is that my nickname and I want a detailed answer on why you choose Teddy." he said with a chuckle, that literally melted Mercedes insides. She sighed and laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I call you Teddy because you're protective and fierce like a bear can be, but you also make me want to snuggle you."

"Snuggle huh, well we are just gonna have to do that sometime soon cause I want to snuggle with you too. I think it'll be fun." he said with a chuckle.

"So do you like it."

"Love it."

"Good, now Teddy about you joining Glee. I really think you should, it would give you more time to spend with me and everything." Tristan groaned and Mercedes smiled because she just had a feeling she was breaking through to him and that he was close to caving.

"You really know what to say huh, of course I would love to spend more time with you but I seriously don't think that Glee club-."

"Please just try it out for a week, I'm sure Mr. Shue won't mind."

"Fine, I'll do that. Besides Azimio, Karofsky and I all need a break from one another." he stated with a sigh. "Is there anything I need to do in order to join. You know anything this Mr. Shue guy will make me done if I join."

"You might want to find a few songs to sing, any genre will do."

"Now you know I can't sing."

"You can sing to me, that should help with the shyness and stuff like that." Mercedes said, "Besides I'm sure after the display you put on this afternoon the guys want you to join. They're always talking about how their outnumbered and stuff like that."

"You know I'm starting to think one of your secret fantasies is having a guy sing a song for you." Mercedes just sighed before giggling.

"Oh how did you know."

"It was a wild guess." he replied with a chuckle. "It's getting late I guess I better late you go so you can head down to dinner."

"Oh okay and I hope I'm not pressuring you or anything about Glee. I just seriously think it would be fun to be together in the club. I seriously think you'll enjoy yourself."

"If you're there I'm sure I will. Talk to you later, Ms. Lady."

"Bye Teddy." she said with a smile before hanging up the phone, she slipped the phone into her pocket and stood up from the bed wondering what type of song, Tristan might pick for his upcoming Glee audition.

The rest of the week went by without incident, Tristan had decided that he would start Glee club that upcoming Monday and Mercedes just couldn't wait till then. She had asked him if he needed him picking out his song, but he had declined. Instead he asked her if she wanted to do anything that Saturday night, after a quick debate the couple decided that the movies was the perfect place to spend some time together.

"Do you want to take a break?" Lifting her head up from the book she had been pretending to read, she looked over at Sam who was currently sitting across from her at the table. They had been going over the play all day. Both of them helping each other understand different points in the play. All year during finals they had discovered that they were perfect study partners. If one of them understood something that the other didn't they could explain it. They just clicked, that way. Sam smiled as he noticed the lost look on Mercedes face. "Oh now I know you need a break."

"I guess you're right." Mercedes said pushing her book across the table in disgust. "I'm tired of this now, and Ms. Davis, you know she's all types of wrong for assigning this at the beginning of the year." Sam smirked at her statement and just nodded his head as he looked at her.

"Yeah, but you know I've come to the conclusion that it's better if we just get things out of the way right now. At least it won't be on the final." Mercedes just sighed and nodded her head as she stood up from the table.

"I guess you're right," turning towards the kitchen she called out to him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A water would be nice." Mercedes jumped at the sound of Sam's voice and turned around surprise to see him standing directly behind her. "Sorry." he stated sheepishly as he looked at her for a minute before sighing. "Do you really like him?" Mercedes who had been in the mist of grabbing a couple of water bottles from the fridge paused and looked back at Sam who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-why are you asking me that." Sam stepped over to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm serious, Mercedes do you really like Tristan?" Standing up fully, she closed the fridge and handed him his bottle.

"Of course I like him, otherwise I wouldn't be dealing with him. Now do you mind telling me why you don't like him. He hasn't done anything wrong to me. He's been helping me since day one and he really cares about me. As my friend at thought you'd be happy for me."

"You have no idea how much I want to be happy for you," Sam replied with a soft sigh. "I want to be happy but I'm just-I'm just questioning why-."

"What was I suppose to do, continue on with my high school exist as lonely but happy Mercedes." she snapped getting angry at his words. "And now I finally have a guy who sees me for the great person that I am and here you are trying to question it and trying to put doubts in my mind." Sam opened his bottle of water and took a quick sip. His throat was suddenly dry at Mercedes words, shaking his head he looked over at her.

"You weren't alone."

"I was- and having friends don't count. Do you really think I was comfortable constantly going out and being the odd wheel, Sam." she said finally telling one of her friends how she had been feeling for quite sometime. Mercedes took a deep sigh and shook her head while looking away from Sam.

"I didn't know you felt that way, in fact I don't think anyone knew."

"I didn't want to take out an ad in the paper to tell you guys." Mercedes admitted as she looked over at Sam finally. He looked down at her and then slowly backed away from her and went to lean on the countertop.

"So you-you settled for him."

"Oh my God-how dare you." she snapped out angrily as she looked at him, Sam looked at her for a moment sighing.

"That-that didn't come out right."

"You think-."

"Look I'm just saying that before you do anything with this guy that maybe just maybe you need to wait and see about some things. Don't date him just yet, get to know him."

"Sam what do you think I'm doing," Mercedes said with a shake of her head. "He's nice and all I've been doing since I've met him is getting to know him. Hell, I've been learning all about him this week. He's a cool guy and I'm glad he's likes me. It's nice to feel wanted and I'm not gonna mess it up to play some type of game."

"Fine alright then I guess your mind is already made up." he said with a sigh. Mercedes studied him for a moment while taking a sip of water.

"Why are you doing this Sam?" he looked over at her and released a deep sigh that sounded tortured even to Mercedes.

"I'm just-I worry about you cause you're my friend and I'm you're my friend." he pushed himself off the countertop and sent her another look. "Isn't that what friends are suppose to do." Mercedes studied him for a moment and Sam was almost positive that she wanted to say something else but instead of saying anything she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you then." she murmured, Sam sat his water bottle down and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mercedes pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for being a friend but seriously Tristan's a good guy."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam murmured, while forcing himself to smile. Mercedes smiled and stepped out of his embrace and headed back to the table with Sam on her heels. "So what are you going to do after we study."

"Why? Aren't you going somewhere with Santana?" Mercedes asked in confusion, Sam settled down in the car across from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have any plans for tonight so I was wondering if-." Mercedes slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Tristan and I are going to the movies tonight." Sam cringed a bit, but quickly brushed it off before she could notice.

"Oh really and what are you going to see?" he asked with a smile as he pulled his book over to him. Mercedes reached for her book and pulled it towards her while shrugging her shoulders.

"We don't really know, we just said we'd pick when we get there."

"Oh that's nice," he said lowly. "I hope you have fun." He watched as a smile appeared on Mercedes' face at his words and all he could think about was what Tristan had told him earlier that week when they had their little argument cause it really did look like he had missed his chance.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**Hello everyone it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _Isis Aurora Tomoe, LoLo, Erieaud, CRAZYhead36, musiclove, blueberry24, nakala, MidnightMagnolias13, ANAMYOUS, Imagination is freedom and adoredfable_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Four

Tristan looked up as his older brother David Shepard entered his room pushing himself away from his desk he watched as his brother crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe. "Is there a reason you're blasting music right now?" Tristan glanced back at his computer which was currently going through his itunes playlist.

"I'm trying to find a song." he answered simply while shrugging his shoulders. "If it's to loud I'll turn it down." he said as he reached for his mouse and did just that. "Is that better?" Tristan asked as he looked back at his brother who was now sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah it's good now how about you talk to me and tell me how your first week of school went." Tristan playfully rolled his eyes at his brother as he turned his chair around. David chuckled as he took in his brother's features. "Oh come on I'm really interested." Clasping his hands together, Tristan leaned forward and looked at his brother.

"Well I met a girl." he said as the smile that usually came over his features when he thought of Mercedes appeared. David chuckled and leaned back on Tristan's bed, shaking his head he looked at his little brother.

"Already, you've only been there a week." Tristan shrugged his shoulders at that and just smiled. "Besides didn't you tell me you were only going to focus on football, while you were here." Tristan sighed at that and shook his head.

"I guess I changed my mind. Mercedes is cool, she's beautiful too and I-," he paused and looked at his brother. "I'm not the type of guy whose going sit around when the woman of my dreams is like right in front of me man."

"Oh so she's the woman of your dreams." David asked with a cheeky smile. "Goodness, I think my brother has truly fallen for someone."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that." Tristan said his accent coming through loud and clear, David just smirked and stood up and walked over to the computer table and looked to see what song itunes was currently playing.

"So what's all this about? Is she the reason you're trying to find a song?" Tristan looked at his computer and then back at up at his brother.

"Well yeah, she asked me to join Glee with her," he paused and tapped his finger on the desk. "You know try it out for a week and-." David raised an eyebrow at his brother and shook his head while taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened to P.E.?" Tristan winced and looked off to the side avoiding his brother's gaze. "Tristan you better tell me cause I know that's one class you always seem to enjoy." Bowing his head, Tristan looked down at the floor.

"Igotintoafight." he rushed out quickly, looking up he saw his brother staring at him with a large frown on his face.

"Mind repeating that so normal people can understand."

"I got into a fight and those guys are in my P.E. class. Mercedes suggested that I at least come to Glee for the next week to, you know avoid any confrontations that might happen between me and those guys."

"Oh really and just why were you fighting."

"Cause they were picking on her-been picking on her." he answered angrily. "I don't understand why they would want to pick on a girl any damn way. It's so-."

"Punkish." David finished for him as he looked at his brother before sighing. "Now you know I'm not mad about the reason you fought, hell I would have done the same thing. That type of activity isn't right but you know I can't have you getting into fights now that's the whole reason you're up here."

"I'm up here because I was hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"And getting into fights-that is something that happened, Tristan." David pointed out with a shake of his head. "So Glee's the reason why you're in here playing all this music huh."

"I'm trying to find a song to sing to Mercedes." David laughed then and shook his head while his brother merely glared at him.

"She does know you can't sing right-I remember Mom banned you from singing in her house and if you think about taking up the habit I'll ban you too."

"Geez, you're so funny." Tristan deadpanned as he looked back at the computer. "Besides I'm not going to sing to her, which is why I'm looking at rap songs."

"I don't think those songs are the type of songs you want to sing to a girl." Tristan rolled his eyes and caught his gaze on the computer screen in front of him while shaking his head at his brother's statement.

"It's not like I'm going to see Big Butts are anything." And he wouldn't, he didn't want to offend her or objectify her. He just wanted to let her know that he liked her in song. Rap was a difficult genre to find a good song in for that though, but he wasn't going to embarrass himself by trying to sing a real song either.

"Good cause I was going to tell that, that if you picked a song like that it would be a pretty big mistake." Tristan just rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother.

"No worries then cause your little brother isn't an idiot." he said with a sigh. "I don't want to piss her off with some sleazy song," he said and flipped through his albums for a moment before stopping on one and looking over at his brother who raised eyebrow at that while crossing his arms over his chest in complete surprise. "What do you think?"

"There's only one song on that album that would even work but I think she'll like." David admitted as he slowly nodded his head at his brother with a small smile. "So do you want to tell me more about Mercedes." he said with a smile as he looked at his brother, Tristan merely smiled and pushed away from the computer table again. Happy that he had finally found a song for Glee and Mercedes. He was pretty sure that she wanted a guy to sing a song just for her and he was going to deliver on Monday.

"So you want to hear more about Ms. Lady?"

"Ms. Lady huh?" David said as he raised an eyebrow and shot his brother a look. "Yeah tell me all about her, I want to know about this girl that has my baby brother completely head over heels." Tristan blushed and rolled his eyes while David just laughed.

"Oh come on man don't be making fun of me."

"I'm sorry," David said over a chuckle as he held his hands up in the air. "Sorry so tell me about Mercedes."

"Well she's my age, she's beautiful, my piece of brown sugar," at that David snorted and Tristan raised an eyebrow at him but David merely waved him on. "She's sassy, smart and just in general the type of girl any guy would want."

"If that's true then how did you get her, cause any man would have scooped her up by now." David said with a smile. "Don't tell me you're up here stealing guys' girlfriends with that good ole southern charm."

"I didn't have to steal her, there's a lot of fools at McKinley." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I can tell she's had a hard time especially with the guys and I'm looking at her and I'm wondering why in the hell is she having a problem. I mean David if you saw her you'd be asking the same thing." David nodded his head as the smile slipped from his face as he thought about his own wife. He could just imagine what was going on in that school.

"Let me guess, the popular students have label her a loser or something huh." he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother while shaking his head. "High school really doesn't change much does it."

"Nope, one of those guys that I got in a fight with well he was telling me I would lose my own popularity if I got with her-like I care about that shit anyway. I got two more years in high school and I would probably never see those guys again so I'm suppose to mess up a good relationship with a girl I really like for popularity I won't have again once I put on my cap and gown." he shook his head and sucked his teeth. "Oh and get this, there's a guy that really likes her at the school too. They're friends and well he never went with her cause he was to scared to do it."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked him point blank and he didn't even attempt to deny it," Tristan said with a disgusted shake of his head. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining about that though cause if he had the balls to ask her out before I got her I'd probably would have missed my chance cause Mercedes isn't the type of girl to play games."

"And you know this after a week."

"Yeah man, she's straight up. She isn't about the games, she's to loyal for that." he said with a smile as he looked at his brother. David pushed himself off the bed and just sent his brother a cheeky smile as he headed for the door.

"Like I said, you're gone man. Head over heels and all that," he moved towards the door and opened it and paused for a second. "Once you get to know her how about you bring her over here for dinner I'm sure Denise and I would love to meet her."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Tristan said as he looked at his brother before snapping his fingers. "Oh man I forgot to tell you, we're going out tonight."

"Oh really and where exactly will you be going."

"To the movies, I'm suppose to pick her up in about an hour. Just letting you know where I'll be tonight." Crossing his arms over his chest, David looked at Tristan for a moment before nodding his head. He knew his brother was responsible so he trusted him to go out and behave, especially since he was going to have a girl with him.

"Alright then, you know you're suppose to be back by midnight."

"Yeah man I know." Tristan said with a smile as watched his brother walk out of his room. Turning back around, he pressed play and played the song he was going to sing for Mercedes on Monday. He had some time to kill and he was going to use it to learn this song.

Sam looked up from his book as he heard a car pulling up into the driveway glancing down at his watch, he realized that it was probably Tristan. Glancing across the table at Mercedes, he closed his book shut. "I guess that's my cue to leave." Mercedes looked up from her reading and then gasped at Sam's words. How could she have lost track of time? She still needed to get ready for their date and here she is with still studying.

"Oh shoot, Tristan's here." she said jumping up from her seat, Sam watched as she as quickly went to the door and opened it. Sam pushed back his chair and stood up as Mercedes quickly made her way to the front door. "Hi." he heard Mercedes shyly say to Tristan.

"Hey beautiful you ready?" Sam clenched his fist at the term of endearment and looked at down at the table as Mercedes and Tristan walked into the living room. He met Tristan's gaze from the kitchen table as Mercedes turned to look up at Tristan.

"I'm so sorry, Sam and I just lost track of time. We just got into studying and-." Tristan just smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.

"No need to explain, Ms. Lady." he said with a smirk. "It's cool, if you need some time to get ready, I'm cool with waiting." Mercedes relaxed at that and quickly stood on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, I'll go get ready now," she quickly made her way towards the stairs before stopping. "I'll see you later Sam."

"Alright Mercedes you have fun okay see you at school." Sam said as he forced out a smile as he watched her race upstairs. Once she had disappeared upstairs, Sam turned around and saw Tristan watching him silently.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm trying to decide." Tristan said coolly as he looked at him. "How about you tell me?" Sam picked up his book bag and put his books up while ignoring Tristan's question. At his silence, Tristan just rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa and leaned against it's back while keeping his eyes on Sam. Finally after picking up all of his books, Sam spoke.

"Why are you worried?"

"No." Tristan said with a shrug. "But you constantly trying to do something to our relationship will piss me the hell off in the long run." Sam looked over at him and then back towards the stairs making sure Mercedes was coming back down.

"That sounds like you're scared to me." Tristan merely narrowed his eyes at Sam's words and pushed himself off the sofa while Sam turned to face him. "I really don't think you're Mercedes' type." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well then it's great that she doesn't let you think for her." Tristan said coldly. "I mean you seem to think that her type is a man that doesn't have the balls to tell her he cares about her." Sam cringed at Tristan's words and merely shook his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought we already had this conversation, Sam. You all but admitted it earlier this week," Tristan pointed out coldly. "So I do know what I'm talking about, it's okay just admit you missed out one of the best girls McKinley High had to offer because you were worried about being new and your popularity-it's okay to admit the truth."

"Like I said you don't know anything about me." Sam mumbled as he grabbed his book bag and pulled it up over his shoulder. "Just know that if you hurt her in anyway you'll have to deal with me." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sam for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't plan on hurting her, Sam. Hurting her is the further thing from my mind."

"Well just remember that if you do, you'll have to deal with me and the other guys from Glee." Tristan just nodded his head as Sam headed out of the house. With a huff, he walked around the sofa and had a seat just as an older woman walked into the room.

"Um, hello there." Tristan jumped off the sofa in surprise and quickly smiled.

"Hello ma'am." he said as he quickly crossed the space between them. "You must be the lady of the house." Mrs. Jones smiled at the boy and extended her hand out.

"Yes I am and who might you be."

"Tristan Shepard, ma'am. I'm here to take Mercedes out." she raised an eyebrow at this and then the smile on her face grow even bigger. Alisha McKessie smiled at the young man in front of her and took a look towards the stairs.

"Are you aware that she has a curfew?" Tristan blushed underneath Mrs. Jones' stare and just nodded his head nervously.

"I'm sure she would have told me and you don't need to worry I will have her home by-."

"Eleven." Alisha supplied as she looked Tristan up and down for a moment before smiling. "I haven't seen you before are you new."

"Yes ma'am I moved up here to live with my brother and his wife. I'm from Georgia." Alisha smiled at the accent she heard and merely shook her head, her daughter certainly did pick a looker and she wasn't even going to mention his charm. "I met your daughter this week and-."

"You scooped her right on up huh." she gushed as she looked at the boy who was blushing again, while nodding his head sheepishly.

"Mom what are you doing?" Mercedes rushed out as she made her way down the stairs while shooting her mother a look. Alisha Jones just smiled at her daughter and turned to look back at Tristan who now only had eyes for Mercedes.

"Just talking to the boy that is taking you out tonight on a date that I'm just now learning about." Mercedes winced at the tone in her mother's voice and shuffled her feet for a moment before sighing.

"I was going to tell you." Alisha just looked at her daughter and then shook her head while placing her hands on her hips.

"I believe you, but you better be glad your father isn't here or he'd be giving Tristan here the 3rd degree." Mercedes looked over at Tristan who gulped at her mother's statement, making her way over to him, she latched her arm through his and sent a smile her mother's way. She didn't want her parents to scare Tristan off, and she knew how her father could be. There was still a boy a church that didn't speak to her because of a kissing incident during a childhood Easter. Alisha looked at her daughter and Tristan, silently taking in how they looked together before finally speaking. "You two have fun alright oh and Tristan when are you to have her back?"

"Eleven ma'am." he answered respectfully as he allowed Mercedes to pull him from the house. Once outside, Mercedes released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and looked over at Tristan who had a smile on his face. "Wow, your mother is one tough cookie." he said as he winked at her, Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"My parents can be so embarrassing sometimes." she groaned out, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Tristan's strong arms wrapping around her waist to pull her back against his solid chest.

"Hey now, they're only looking out for you." he pointed out as they walked towards the car. "I think it's a good thing, at least they care."

"You say that now but just wait until you meet my father." Mercedes said turning around so she could look him in the eyes. Tristan looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I can handle it." he gave her a wink and bent down and pressed a quick gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back. "Now I guess we better head out?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well I figured we can see something new or head over to the dollar theater and see 'Unstoppable.'" he paused and smiled at the look on Mercedes' face.

"Unstoppable, you do know whose in that movie right?" Tristan looked off the side while playfully mumbling, 'yeah.' "And you still want to go?"

"If seeing Chris Pine on the big screen is something that makes you happy I'm cool with it. Plus, I heard the movie is an action slash thriller movie." he shrugged his shoulders as he opened his car door for her. "So taking those things into account I thought hey, this movie is probably a win win for us. You get your eye candy and I get my action."

Later on that night, Tristan slowly pulled up outside the Jones household and turned off his car. He glanced down at the clock on his dashboard and then looked over at Mercedes and grinned. "Whew!" he playfully wiped at his forehead. "I got you home right before your curfew." Mercedes giggled and looked at the clock as well.

"That you did, do you want to come in for a bit or do you need to get home." Tristan shook his head.

"I can come in for a little while, but I'll have to leave sometime soon. I don't want my brother to come out looking for me." he said with a smirk as he thought about his brother paroling the streets of Lima looking for him.

"Well come on." Mercedes said as she opened up her car door and got out of the car as he did the same. As she rounded the front of the car, she paused at the look at the Tristan was currently sending her way. "What? What is it?"

"Now you know I'm suppose to open all the doors for you." he said as he looked at her. Mercedes waved it off and just shook her head.

"Tristan you don't have to do all that I-." he crossed the space between them and looked down at her.

"I know I don't have to, Mercedes." he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "But I want too. I'm your southern gentleman right," he wiggled his eyebrows at the term and wrapped his arm around her waist and waited for her to nod her head in agreement. "So that means I like doing the simple things for you." Mercedes merely nodded as she looked at him before releasing a small smile.

"I'm not used to that and-."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure you're use to it," he said with a wink. "Come on let's go inside unless you think your father is in there with a shotgun waiting on me so he can give me the third degree cause if so I'll just kiss you on the doorstep and wish you sweet dreams." Mercedes giggled at his little speech while Tristan just bugged his eyes out. "Hey I'm serious, Mercedes." he said before releasing a chuckle himself. As they approached the front door, Mercedes leaned into Tristan's side.

"Besides my Dad doesn't own a shotgun."

"You the shotgun is really a metaphor for any type of weaponry, heck he could have bow with some arrows baby and it would still hurt me." Mercedes giggled at the though of her father with a bow and arrows. Tristan stood to the side as she unlocked the front door, and then he reached out and opened the door for her and stepped aside so she could enter first.

Tristan was surprise by how quiet the house was and looked over at Mercedes who was running her hands up and down the wall trying to find the light switch. "I guess your parents are asleep or something." he as he reached past her and flicked on the lights. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw an older man sitting in a easy chair facing them. "Or not." he murmured as he looked at Mercedes' father. The man must have moved the chair because it currently hadn't been at the edge of the hallway when they left earlier.

"Oh my goodness, daddy what are you doing?"

"Meeting him." Mr. Jones said as he directed his gaze towards Tristan who looked him directly in the eyes.

"Hello sir."

"Hi Christian."

"It's Tristan sir." Tristan said as he looked at Mr. Jones and then over at Mercedes who was currently blushing up a storm due to her embarrassment. The older man pushed himself up from his easy chair and walked down the hallway towards Tristan and Mercedes. Extending his hand he looked Tristan up and down.

"I don't believe we've met."

"No sir we haven't." Tristan said as he placed his hand in Mr. Jones' hand. He forced himself not to wince as Mr. Jones squeezed his hand hard while shaking it. Mercedes who had covered her face with her hands looked at her father and sighed.

"Daddy, what are you doing up?"

"Making sure my baby girl made it home okay and I also wanted to check out this Tristan fellow here, make sure he was on the up and up and-."

"Well sir just to let you know I am on the up and up." Tristan said with a proud smile as he looked at Mr. Jones. "And I was honored that your daughter allowed me to take her out tonight and we had a lovely time."

"Lovely yeah right." Mr. Jones repeated as he crossed his arms over his chest and sent Tristan a pointed look as Mrs. Jones walked up behind her husband and pressed a kiss on the side of his face. Tristan watched as the man's features calmed down and he looked over at his wife.

"Malcolm why are you up giving these kids a hard time."

"Cause that's what a father is suppose to do." he said as he turned to look at his wife with a pout. Alisha smiled at her husband and looked over at Tristan.

"You certainly got her back before curfew."

"Yes, ma'am I didn't want to upset you." he said with a smile as he looked at the older woman but quickly dialed back the charm as Malcolm sent him a look that plainly told him that the older man was not amused.

"Mom. . . Dad can Tristan and I have a little-."

"Absolutely not." Malcolm declared immediately while Mercedes just stared at her dad as if he had lost his mind.

"Daddy, you didn't even let me finish. Tristan was going to hang out here for a little while until he went home," turning to her mother she smiled. "Is that okay Mom?"

"Sure."

"As long as I can be in the room." Mr. Jones added while looking at his daughter and then over at Tristan who was trying his best not the smile at the older man. Alisha rolled her eyes at her husband and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." she said with a smile. Malcolm huffed but allowed his wife to drag him towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment on the stairs and looked at Tristan.

"I want to talk you but I guess that won't be happening tonight," he narrowed his eyes on Tristan. "Next time."

"Yes sir." Tristan called back, as soon as Malcolm disappeared up the stairs, Tristan turned towards Mercedes and grinned as he watched her bow her head down in embarrassment. Walking over he wrapped his arms around her and moved them towards the sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place.

"Tristan what are you doing I'm too-."

"No you're not." he replied back smoothly as he looked up at her while settling himself down into the sofa. He knew exactly what it was she was talking back. "Don't put yourself down around me cause I won't stand for it." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at his words and leaned back against his chest while playing with his hands that were around her waist.

"What will you do huh? Spank me?" Tristan raised an eyebrow at Mercedes question and move so he could look her in the eyes.

"Girl are you trying to start something up in here." he said his accent coming through as he allowed his voice to grow thick with passion. "Cause your parents are up there and your dad doesn't like me much right now so please don't tempt me." Mercedes grinned at his words, she had never really tempted anyone before and to know that he desired her in certain ways was really making her night.

"Then why am I sitting in your lap if you didn't want to start anything, Tristan?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Cause I wanted to hold you, remember I'm your teddy." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "And I guess the perfect way to end a perfect first day is with a snuggle with your southern teddy bear." Mercedes blushed at that and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So you weren't upset with me eyeballing Chris Pine."

"Nope, just don't be surprise if you hear on the news that he was mauled by a bear." he replied, Mercedes didn't say anything to that, instead she just giggled and buried her head in the crook of Tristan's neck while he held her tight just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _musiclove, Isis Aurora Tomoe, XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX, Mimi77, CRAZYhead36, sunafterthestorm, NaeNae1495, ANAMYOUS, AdmireJaaay, nakala, MidnightMagnolias13, Erieaud, LoLo and adoredfable._ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please remember to review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Five

When Monday morning finally arrived, Tristan found himself slightly nervous about his performance that would not only be in front of Mercedes but her friends as well. Rubbing a hand over his face, he pulled into his parking space out in the school parking lot and climbed out just as he saw Mercedes pulling up. Grinning, he walked over to the car and opened the door for her when she turned her car off. "Good morning, Ms. Lady." he said with a wide grin on his face as he looked down at her. Mercedes grinned right back up at him and released a dazzling smile.

"Tristan hi." she exclaimed as she allowed him to help her from the car, as soon as her feet touched the pavement she was up on her toes giving him a quick peck on the lips. Tristan blushed and encircled his arms around her waist.

"Well," he paused and leant forward and kissed her again. "That's how you say good morning." he drawled out, his accent coming through loud and clear. Mercedes blushed at the sound, because now she knew enough about Tristan to know that if she heard his accent he was either turned on or pissed and since she knew he wasn't pissed. . . "I don't know if we can make that a habit but I'm willing to try." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She just smiled and turned back around to grab her bag from her passenger seat.

"No harm in trying." she said as she fished out her bag turning around, she saw Tristan standing there with a dazed look on his face. Laughing she slapped his arm lightly and watched as he jumped to attention. "Stop staring at my butt."

"It's a lovely backside Ms. Lady." he said, "Here let me carry that for you." Mercedes looked down at her bag and then back up at Tristan who already had his book bag on his back.

"I can carry it."

"But you don't have too." he said smoothly, as he held out his hand and took the bag away. She knew her bag was girly but Tristan didn't seem to care. He merely draped it over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Brushing his lips along her temple, he sighed for a moment. "You gotta let me do the little things, Mercedes." he said smoothly as he looked at her. Mercedes just nodded her head at his words, still not use to a guy wanting to do things for her like carry her books or help her from cars. Sometimes she would look at Tristan and wonder if he were even real. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met and to top it all off, he wanted her. As they headed inside, Mercedes leaned into his side and nudged him a bit.

"So do you mind telling me what song you picked out for Glee?" Tristan looked down at her, he took in the smile on her face and rubbed the back of his neck. Mercedes noticed the nervous expression on his face and smiled. "Oh come on you gotta tell me."

"Nope." he said with a chuckle as he wagged his finger at her. "I shouldn't anyway because the song's for you and if I go and tell you what I'll be singing it'll ruin the surprise." he admitted with a shake of his head. "And I want you to be surprised." he finished.

"Well you gotta give me a hint."

"It's a good song, a classic some would say." he admitted as he looked down at Mercedes who was shaking her head a smiling up at him. He chuckled himself as he moved closer to her. "I promise you won't be disappointed." he said as they neared her locker. Taking off her bag, he headed it too her and smiled.

"I'll see you later, I need to head to the gym." Mercedes just nodded as Tristan brushed a kiss on her forehead and quickly headed down the hallway. She waited till he was gone before focusing on the books in her locker.

Tristan headed straight to the locker room with his gym bag in hand, he wanted to drop it off before school started. As he put his things away, he heard the door to the locker room opening, turning around he was surprise to see Sam walking over to his locker. The smaller boy sent him a look and Tristan found himself merely rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for Sam's bullshit today, in fact he never had time for anyone's bullshit. "Aren't you going say hello to a teammate." Sam drawled out lazily as he opened his locker and pushed his things inside without really looking up at Tristan who closed his locker.

"Hell. . . o, Sam." Tristan muttered as he made his way towards the exit, not wanting to deal with Sam's jealousy at the moment. Sam turned to look at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know I did some research on you."

"Excuse me." Tristan snapped out angrily as he looked at Sam.

"You heard me, I did some research on you. I wanted to see why you moved up here suddenly, I wanted to see what type of guy Mercedes is getting involved with." Tristan clenched his jaw and pointed a finger at Sam.

"Be careful. . . be very careful about what you say here." he snapped out as he looked Sam directly in the eyes. "One step out of line and I will check you." Sam didn't seem to worry about his threat. Instead, he simply shook his head and moved towards Tristan like he was going to attempt to do something.

"Did you tell Mercedes why you moved up here?"

"Fighting." Tristan stated simply as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him. "Is there something else you wanna add to that since you seem to think that I do know about my own life." Sam frowned then and merely shook his head, he hadn't thought that Tristan told Mercedes the truth. Tristan watched him silently and released groan. "Is all this really necessary?" Sam bristled at his dismissive tone. "I get it, you're upset that someone came along and had the guts to ask her out while you mustered up the courage," he paused and sent Sam a look. "Although I really think you've gone a bit," he lifted his hand and squeeze his thumb and forefinger close together. "A bit too far."

"I'm just looking out for my friend."

"Yeah, I wasn't born yesterday Sam, your interest in Mercedes is a little bit more than friendly." he pointed out easily. Saying all that needed to be said, he turned around intent on leaving but Sam called out to him again.

"Fighting illegally is a crime right." Tristan paused in the doorway and turned to look at him as if he had grown an extra head. At the look on Tristan's face, Sam smirked. "What? Did I cross your line?"

"Hopped, skipped and jumped over it." Tristan replied back coolly.

"See when you told me fighting I guess you were downplaying what you told Mercedes. Bloody matches and fighting for-."

"Are you done?" Tristan asked angrily as he looked at Sam. He wanted nothing more than to punch the little bitch in the mouth. How dare he go and look him up. His mind briefly panicked as he thought about how Mercedes would feel if she knew what he did back in Georgia or that he had only told her part of the truth. He wasn't proud of that past, and he certainly didn't want it to come back and haunt him while he was trying to start over. Glaring at Sam, he moved closer to him. "Are you done?"

"For now."

"It better be forever." Tristan snapped out angrily as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker, wanting to get as far away as he possibly could from Sam. As he walked down the hallway, he paused and leaned up against the wall. He thought back to his time in Georgia and how he had gotten caught in the fight club scene. Dublin wasn't the most happening place, so he made due as best he could with entertainment. At first he only went there with his friends but eventually they formed a crew of their own in the little fight world in Dublin and he had become the lead fighter. His parents thought he had gone out of control while his so-called friends simply used him to win fights so they could make money. Eventually he left and his parents sent him up here to live with his brother so he could have fresh start away from his former friends. In short, his past was embarrassing. He didn't want someone as good as Mercedes to find out about what he used to do for fun. She wasn't that type of girl, she was classy-his very own lady. He didn't want to know what she would do if she found out that her dream man was really some fighting brute. Closing his eyes, he swore he could hear those ex-friends of his laughing at his predicament in absolute joy. He remained there for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down completely and then finally he headed off to class. He silently wondered if Sam would tell Mercedes what he had found out, the only comfort he could find in the situation was that at least Sam hadn't told Mercedes this morning. At least the guy wasn't a complete bastard.

When lunch time rolled around, Tristan found himself in better spirits especially since Mercedes was still with him even after her class with Sam. "Tristan are you okay? You've been real quiet." Mercedes asked as she watched Tristan from across the table. He looked up at her as if he were a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm fine."

"Are you nervous about Glee club?" she asked gently none of the teasing that had been in her voice earlier that day there.

"I guess I am." Tristan admitted softly. "I just want thinks to go well and you know for you to like the song."

"I'm sure if you're singing it, I'll like it. No worries there." Mercedes said encouragingly as she looked at her boyfriend. Tristan smiled at her and nodded his head, Mercedes really was a one of kind girl and he'd be damn if he let Sam take her away because of petty jealousy. Besides he wasn't a punk anyway, he knew how to fight and he was willing to fight for Mercedes cause she was worth fighting for. Smiling a bit brighter than he had a few moments before, he reached across the table and grabbed hold of Mercedes' hand.

"I'm cool, I don't know what was wrong with me just now. I guess I was going through every possible scenario about my performance."

"And let me guess none of them were good." Mercedes stated knowingly as she looked at him. "It's okay though, everyone has those first time jitters." Tristan nodded his head as a small grin slowly went across his face.

"But not a diva like you right."

"Now who have you been talking too." she asked with a smirk as she looked at him before giggling and shaking her head.

"No one really, Ms. Lady." he said as he raised his hands up in the air while smirking. "I just my lady can be a diva in her element." Mercedes blushed at that and shook her head while looking down at her school tray.

"I don't know about that."

"Hey now, what's up with all this." he asked gently as he reached out and gently pulled her face back up. "What have I told you about hiding that lovely face yours?" Mercedes just smiled at his words while shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Tristan."

"Sure you are," he mumbled in disbelief. "Is that why you have a tear in your eye?" Tristan's face quickly became serious as he reached out and wiped it away.

"I already told you, Tristan." she whispered. He had to mentally go through all their conversations before sighing. Grabbing hold of her hand, he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand and sighed as he looked at her.

"Perhaps we should work together, get you some spotlight. Believe me I have no problem helping you achieve something like that and I'm sure your friends would feel the exact same way." Mercedes smiled at his words and nodded her head before looking down at their hands.

"I thought you were only staying for a week."

"Do you want me to stay longer? To help you out with songs and stuff. I know I'm not the best singer but I can listen and tell you if it sounds good and-."

"I think you'd be a little biased."

"Well maybe a little." he said with a wink as he smiled at her. "But I promise I won't let it bother me much." Mercedes just smiled at that and looked up as the bell rang, together they both stood and headed for their next class. "Alright so I'll see you in Glee right?"

"Of course, I really can't wait to hear your song. I bet it's great." Tristan just smiled and gave Mercedes a quick kiss before heading off towards his next class.

When it was finally time for Glee, Mercedes felt as if she were a child waking up on Christmas morning, she couldn't wait to hear what Tristan was going to sing. He had already told her that he was going to sing the song to her and she couldn't wait. She didn't care if he sounded like a dying farm animal, the song would be beautiful because it came from him. As she walked into Glee class, she saw Sam sitting in his usual spot. "Hey Sam what's up." she called out barely noticing the fact that his face lit up at seeing her. She settled down beside him and smirked.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked easily as he looked over at her.

"Nothing much it's just that my boyfriend is going to sing a song for me today." Sam frowned at that and glanced towards the door.

"You mean Tristan-I thought he was taking P.E."

"Well, after that fight with Azimio and Karofsky-I thought it would be best if he just came here for the week, but you know how Mr. Shue is," she paused and watched as Puck and Finn entered the room talking about some game. "You have to pay the toll which is performing a song."

"Yeah, so he can sing."

"I haven't heard him but he said he sounded like a dying farm animal." Sam winced at that and Mercedes just laughed and slapped his arm. "Hey be nice, he's nervous."

"I'm trying my best." he admitted smoothly with a small smile as he looked at her. Just as the sentence left his mouth, he saw Tristan entering the room to a few hellos and a questioning look from Mr. Shue.

"Hey there are you looking for someone?" Mr. Shue asked bluntly as he looked at Tristan who had to tear his gaze off of Mercedes to look over at him.

"Um not exactly sir, I'm here for Glee club." Mr. Shue smiled brightly at that and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well we love to welcome any new members, we won't turn you away but I have to ask do you have something you can perform just so we all know where you're currently at." he asked calmly as he looked at him. Tristan just nodded his head and Mr. Shue smiled. "Great why don't you have a seat and when everyone's here I'll let you have the floor." Without another word, Tristan walked over to Mercedes, inwardly frowning when he saw she was sitting beside Sam. He had to remind himself that she was thought the guy was her friend.

"Hey baby." he said pulling her attention away from Sam and over to him. A smile went across Mercedes' face instantly when she saw him. Standing up she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Hey," he said as she kissed his cheek. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." he said as he turned and looked at some of the other students that were slowly coming in. Mercedes could see Tristan getting some looks from most of the girls in the room but to her surprise he ignored it and only paid her attention. Once everyone was there, Mr. Shue closed the door and clasped his hands together.

"Alright so normally we'd all be going over some songs for upcoming performances but instead I'd like to introduce a new member, Tristan." he said, standing up from his seat Tristan made his way over to Mr. Shue very much aware of all the eyes on him at the moment. "Tristan tell us something about yourself and then you can perform your song."

"Alright," he said as he nodded his head at Mr. Shue's instructions, he waited till Mr. Shue was sitting down before speaking. "Um, my name is Tristan Shepard and I've met most of you already, I'm on the football and I have the pleasure of dating the lovely Mercedes Jones." he pointed out with a smile as some of the girls turned towards Mercedes and sent their friend some playfully oohs.

"And what will you be performing for us?" Mr. Shue asked as he looked at Tristan and found himself smiling at the attention the man was giving Mercedes. He was glad a guy was finally showing her some attention, he could tell being alone had done things to her self-esteem so he was just glad someone was here at the school finally who cared about her.

"I performing a rap song by A Tribe Called Quest." Tristan replied as he looked over at Mr. Shue who seemed a little surprise at his words before a grin broke out on his face.

"Interesting well you can go ahead a start." Tristan nodded his head and looked back and motioned for one of the musicians to play the instrumental CD he had brought with him that day. As the beat filled the classroom, he took a deep breath and silently hoped that when he finished he didn't look like a complete fool.

Do I love you?

Do I lust for you?

Am I a sinner because I do the two?

Can you let me know? right now please? Bonita Applebum

He looked over towards Mercedes and saw her looking at him with a smile on her face, a smile that he would give anything to see time and time again. It looked like she knew the song because she was rocking back and forth in her seat to the beat.

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

Bonita Applebum I said you got to put me on

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

Bonita Applebum i said you go to put me on

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

Bonita Applebum i said you got to put me on

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

Bonita,Bonita,Bonita

Hey bonita, glad to meet cha

for the cunnin' stunning you, miss I must beseech cha

Hey, being with you is a top priority

Ain't no need to question the authority

Chairman of the board, the chief of affections

You got minds that sway in your direction

Hey, you're like a hip-hop song you know

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

As he finished the first verse the members of the Glee club started clapping, Tristan however didn't do anything but look at Mercedes the whole time. After all he did tell her that he would be singing this song for her. There was no need to look at everyone else. All of his attention was on her and he wanted it to remain like that. He smirked as he thought about the next verse as he repeated the chorus, and judging from the frown already on Sam's face, the man wouldn't like it. Walking over to Mercedes chair he started in on the next verse, picking up her hand he placed a kiss on it and said;

38-24-37, you and me hon, we're a match made in heaven

I like to kiss you where some brothas won't

With a wink, he leant forward and kissed her cheek before stepping back and sending a look towards Sam.

I like to tell you things some brothas don't

If only you can see through your elaborate eyes

Only you and me hon, the love never dies

As soon as he said the first line, Sam's eyes narrowed angrily but he quickly turned his attention back to Mercedes who was going along with the song until her eyes widened and she looked at him as if he had better not say the next two lines, but he just smiled and continued on with the song as if he hadn't seen her brief warning.

Satisfaction, I have the right tactics

And if you need them I got crazy prophylac(tics)

He almost laughed aloud as Mercedes reached up and covered his mouth over the last part of the song while everyone else in the room laughed, she didn't stop him soon enough they all knew what word he had said. Even Mr. Shue did as he sat in his chair shaking his head with a small smile. Placing his hand over his heart, he looked down at Mercedes and grinned.

So far I hope you like rap songs

Bonita Applebum you got to put me on

Once he was finished the members of Glee club stood up and started clapping, Puck walked over to him and slapped a hand down on his shoulder and chuckled. "Man that was a good job," turning around he looked over at Mr. Shue. "I guess I got competition with the rap songs now huh." Mr. Shue stood up from his chair just nodding his head.

"I think you do," he said as he met Tristan's gaze. "Nice introduction song, I'm sure we'll be remembering that for quite sometime." he said on a chuckle as he shook his head. Tristan grinned as he turned and looked at Mercedes who was blushing deeply as she looked up at him.

"So what did you think?"

"It was so good." she gushed before sobering up rather quickly. "Although I don't think you should running around rapping about prophylactics." she admonished as a small grin slowly found it's way onto her face. Tristan's eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked down at her.

"It couldn't be helped it was a part of the song, who am I to censure the song." he said with a shrug. "But really you actually think it was good."

"If I wasn't already with you, you'd have me eating out of the palm of your hand by now." she said with a laugh while shaking her head. "However, since I know you can rap, you and I are going to be putting some things together for Glee club."

"Putting me to work already I see." Tristan said on a chuckle just as Mr. Shue cleared his throat. They all quickly found themselves in a seat and Mr. Shue started talking about all the songs they needed to sing and their assignment for that week. Once class was over, Tristan walked Mercedes out to her locker. He only had a few more minutes before he had to rush off to football practice, leaning against the locker next to hers he watched as she put her things away and got some things ready to take home.

"You know my Dad really wants to have dinner with you and your brother." Mercedes said as she turned and looked at him. Tristan paled and shook his head at her words, he didn't know if he wanted to spend sometime around Mercedes' dad especially if the man was as hardcore as he thought.

"I don't know about that, maybe we should wait. I mean why don't you come over and meet my brother and-."

"Tristan are you scared of my Dad."

"Um no-yes." he replied slowly as he looked at her before sighing. "Yes I am," he paused at Mercedes look and sighed. "I mean come on he was waiting on us in the dark when I brought you home."

"He just wanted to meet you." Tristan merely raised an eyebrow at that and Mercedes found herself laughing as she turned to face him fully, placing her hands on his arms she gave them a light squeeze and sighed.

"Fine I'll talk to my brother and stuff, cause I know he wants to meet you." Tristan said. "Besides I think I might need some backup if I'm going to be meeting your father again." he said with a wink as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh hush, you know I think he likes you, you're a good guy and he can see that, Teddy." Tristan smirked as she used her nickname for him and just shook his head.

"Alright, alright baby you don't have to convince me. You and your parents work out the date and time and I'll drag my brother and his wife over and we'll all sit down and talk and-will you be cooking?"

"Do you want me too?" she asked playfully as she looked at him, Tristan smirked and nodded his head.

"I wouldn't mind it, if you cooked-what would you make?" he asked

"I think my mom would make me handle desserts so I'd probably cook a red velvet cake and-." she paused as she noticed the look on Tristan's face. "What? What is it?"

"Red Velvet! Baby, that's my favorite type of cake, now you know you have to cook it right." he said rubbing his stomach. Mercedes eyed his movements and looked back up at him before smirking after a while Tristan stopped and smiled. "I bet you cook the hell out of that cake."

"Tristan!" she rushed out slightly embarrassed by his praises, besides she hadn't even cooked the cake yet and already he was acting as if her cake would be the best one he had ever tasted. He stopped and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you." he stated with a small smile. "I'll stop but you still have to cook me up a cake I really do think it'll be good." Mercedes placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Oh really and just what makes you think that?"

"Cause every time you do something you do it the best you can, I admire that about you." he said with a grin. Lifting his hand up, he looked at his watch and sighed. "I better get going, football practice will start soon and I don't want to be late." bending down he brushed a kiss against her lips and slowly pulled back. "I'll call you after practice okay."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she watched him turn and head down the hallway, he stopped watched and waved back at her. She only smiled and waved back before gathering up her things and heading out to her car so she could go home. As she drove home all she could think about was how she couldn't wait to hear from him, there late night conversations were starting to become a habit that she loved ending her days with.

**Song Credit: Bonita Applebum by A Tribe Called Quest.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ Isis Aurora Tomoe, CRAZYhead36, XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX, NaeNae1495, nakala, ANAMYOUS, adoredfable and munkynuts23_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Six

"So how did your little sing along go?" Tristan rolled his eyes at his brother's question and turned to send him a pointed look. David who was leaning against Tristan's doorframe just smirked and shook his head. "What? Is something wrong with me wanting to take part in my brother's musical career?"

"You're not funny man." Tristan said as a small smile slowly went across his face. "As for my performance it went well." he said with a small smile. "Mercedes liked it and that's all I really cared about."

"So then the teacher didn't like it." David said with a smirk, while Tristan just shook his head and thought back to the class' reaction he had gotten.

"Everyone liked it," he said with a small smile before frowning. "Except one guy."

"Sam?"

"Yeah." Tristan muttered as he tapped his fingers along the edge of his chair as the thought about the McKinley quarterback. He even thought over the threat that he had given him earlier that day and just shook his head.

"Don't tell me you care." David said as he looked at his little brother and shook his head. "The guy is obviously a hater that's in love with your girlfriend. If I were you I wouldn't spend that much time caring about anything he does or says."

"That's easy for you to say," he murmured as he looked back at David. "You're not the one he dug up dirt on." At the look that crossed David's features, Tristan turned and fully faced his brother. "Yeah somehow he found out about it."

"Well when you put stuff on the internet people tend to find things." David said coolly as he looked at his brother. "So let me guess the rest of the story, he's threatening to tell Mercedes about your past and you don't want that to happen."

"No I don't want that to happen." Tristan replied with a sigh as he lowered his head down into his hands. "Man I thought I had put that mess behind me but I don't want Mercedes to look at me differently and I have a feeling that she will if she finds out."

"Man you should have a little more faith in the girl." David said with a sigh as he walked further into the room and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Besides she will look at you differently if you wait to tell her and little Sam tells her before you. That right there will make a mess of things." Tristan nodded his head at his brother's words and sighed.

"Don't really know how to start that conversation?" Tristan mumbled angrily as he looked at the far wall. David merely rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and shook his head.

"Geez, I don't know how about you start off my saying-Mercedes there's something I gotta tell you-and when she looks at you, you say-I use to be a fighter, I use to beat people up and win money. I think that's the whole truth right there." David stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "And then you tell her that you left because it was getting to serious and you didn't want to mess up your life."

"David."

"What it's true isn't. That's why you stopped, because those so-called friends of yours were putting you against bigger and bigger opponents. Those bastards didn't care what happened to you as long as you won." he said getting anger as he thought about the group that had literally been trying to kill his brother.

"Yeah it's true."

"Then tell her-if she cares for you as much I think she does she'll understand cause let's face it's really not that bad." Tristan just nodded his head and pushed himself up out of the chair and turned to face his brother.

"You're right."

"When have I ever been wrong?" he asked cockily as he looked at Tristan and smirked. Shaking his head at his brother's statement, Tristan headed for the door. "And where are you going on a school night?"

"To do what you suggested. I'm not going to sit on the information anymore. I need to tell Mercedes and there's no better time than the present." Tristan said as he grabbed his jacket off the doorknob and pulled it on. As he stepped out of his room, he paused and turned around to look at David who was watching him silently. "Oh almost forgot, do I have your permission to do this." His brother merely smiled and waved his hand in the air dismissing him.

"Just don't stay out all night." he ordered as Tristan bounded down the stairs judging from the loud noise it was mostly two at a time.

As Tristan drove through downtown Lima on his way over to Mercedes house, he quickly went over all that he was going to say to her and how he was going to explain his past. He would have liked for this conversation to happen sometime later or not at all but if Sam trying to step into their relationship and ruin it. He knew he had to tell her soon cause time wouldn't be on his side. Pulling up outside the Jones household he parked his car and sat there for a little while slowly building up the nerve to go in there and tell her the truth about this past. Finally after five minutes, he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell twice, he stepped back and waited on someone to answer the door. It only took a few seconds before the door swung open and Tristan was standing face to face with Mercedes' father. "Hello Mr. Jones." Tristan stated as he looked at the older man who was holding on to the edge of the door simply glaring at him.

Malcolm studied the boy, who had spent the past week sweeping his daughter off her feet. "What are you doing here? Are you aware that it's a school night? You know just because you're dating my daughter doesn't mean that you can just appear over here whenever you want!"

"I know that sir, but I seriously need to talk to Mercedes and it couldn't wait to till morning." he said seriously as he looked at the man before him. Malcolm frowned and shook his head.

"Is it that important?"

"Yes it is." Tristan said, Malcolm studied him for a bit longer and then released a heavy sigh. "Fine come on in-we were just about to sit down and have dinner." Stepping aside, he waited till Tristan was in before closing the door. Tristan walked out of the hallway and into the living. He smiled when he saw Mercedes' mom setting the table for dinner.

"Tristan what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked up at the young man that had been dating her daughter for a little over a week. Tristan grinned and waved his hand at Alisha while rocking back on his heels as Mr. Jones walked up behind him.

"He says he needs to talk to Mercedes about something important." he said, answering his wife's question as he looked over at Tristan.

"Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." he said with a nod of his head while looking at Mr. Jones. Alisha watched him for a bit and just sighed.

"Well I can see that's important, Mercedes is upstairs in her room. Why don't you go and-."

"Alisha!" Malcolm exclaimed as he realized what his wife was suggesting. "You can't let that boy just go up there like that. Mercedes is young and-."

"And trustworthy and so is he. If he has to talk to her, I'm sure he won't be comfortable telling her down here, where you'll no doubt be creeping around trying to listen in on what they're saying." Malcolm's mouth dropped open in shock at his wife's words. "Go on upstairs, Tristan." Alisha said as she just watched her husband who was now openly pouting.

"I don't creep." Tristan heard, Mr. Jones say as he walked up the stairs and headed towards Mercedes' room. Standing outside her bedroom door, he took a deep breath and then knocked twice.

"Come on." Mercedes called out, opening the door. He slipped inside and closed it behind and watched with a small amused smirk as Mercedes nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him standing in her room.

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she scrambled off her bed while looking at him as if he were some type of mirage. Tristan rubbed a hand over the back of his neck while looking at her. He glanced back at the door wondering if Mr. Jones would come up there and save him from confessing the one thing that he had wanted to keep to himself. "Tristan?"

"I-your father let me in." he said dumbly as he looked at her and then down at the floor beneath his shoes. "I-I came over because I wanted to talk to you-needed to talk to you." he stuttered out as he looked at her. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as he looked at her wondering if she would want anything to do with him once she knew the truth.

"Okay so you wanted to talk to me," she whispered as she looked at him. "What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked fearing that maybe he was breaking up with her. Tristan slowly walked across the room and sat down on her bed and pulled her down next to him.

"I really care about you Mercedes and that's why I'm here because I need to get something off my chest." he confessed softly, he was very much aware of the look that had overtaken Mercedes' features and he could just imagine what was currently going on in her head. "First off, I want to say this. I'm not here to break up with you so don't think that." Even though you might want to break up with me after I get done telling you what I have to say. Mercedes released a sigh and sent him a small smile.

"Oh you know I was thinking it."

"Yeah," Tristan mumbled as he slowly shook his head while looking at her. "But that's not the reason I'm here. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about why I moved up here."

"Because you got into fights at school," Mercedes replied with a shake of her head as she looked at him. "I know that Tristan, there's no need to rehash any of that." she replied as she reached out and placed a hand on his knee. Tristan looked down at her hand and then back up at her face.

"I didn't fight in school." he said bluntly as he looked at her. "That wasn't what I got in trouble for and that wasn't why I moved up here." he admitted as he looked down at her hand and watched as she slowly retracted it away from him.

"So you lied."

"No, I simply didn't tell you the whole truth. I said I fought-I. . . I let you assume the rest." he whispered softly as he looked at her. "I'm sorry about that." he finally looked up at her and saw that Mercedes' eyes were basically unreadable.

"So what did you get in trouble for?"

"For fighting," he said simply as he looked at her. "I was fighting in- I guess you would call it a fight club. Like I told you when I first met you Dublin isn't the most happening place in Georgia so we all had to make due. I got mixed up with the wrong crowd and started fighting for profit and I guess glory and-."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"At first." he admitted truthfully. "I mean it was easy money and the fights never truly got out of hand. It wasn't until my friends Carlos and Zach moved me up into some other level of fights. The way to win was to make sure the person didn't get up again. Not to kill them but to injure them badly, I only fought once in those fights. That fight was an eye-opener to say the least. I won but I had to go to the hospital." At Mercedes' gasp, Tristan paused and looked over at her. "My friends just dropped me on the sidewalk outside and kept it moving. After that I told my parents everything and they shipped me up here."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when we first met?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at him, Tristan lowered his head and sighed.

"I wanted a chance with you, you didn't look like the type of girl that would be bother with a guy like me if you knew I had been into fighting like that. It's a brutally thing and I wanted-no I needed to make a good impression on you. I liked you that much, but now that I think about it. You deserve to know about me, my past and who you're really getting with and-."

"I'm with a sweet guy who made a few bad choices in his life." Mercedes stated cutting him off with a shake of her head. "I don't know what you thought I would think of you but all I can say is-I'm glad your parents got you away from those so-called friends and sent you up here."

"I guess," he muttered as he turned and looked at her. "You don't see me as some brute or something." The sputtered cough from Mercedes made him look up to see her shaking her head as a small smile broke out across her face.

"Brute?" she gasped out as a small giggled escaped from her lips. "No I don't consider you a brute, Tristan." she shook her head and sighed before leaning her head on his shoulder. "I probably could never see you that way even if you were fighting right now." Tristan raised an eyebrow at that and looked down at her meeting Mercedes' gaze.

"Really?"

"Don't get any ideas?" Mercedes murmured with a shake of her head as she looked at him briefly before sighing. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for still being here afterwards." he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mercedes just nodded her head and snuggled into his embrace, Tristan sighed and brushed a kiss over her temple before whispering"Thank you," again. As they rested on her bed both of them looking up at the ceiling just enjoying being with one another, the door opened and Mrs. Jones poked her head inside.

"Dinner is ready-Tristan you might as well stay for dinner since you're here. Besides I already set a place for you at the table." With that said, she disappeared out of the doorway leaving the two of them alone.

"I guess that means I'm staying." Tristan said as he carefully set up and looked over at Mercedes who just smiled and nodded her head. Looking her over silently, Tristan reached out for her hands and held them within his. "Are you sure you aren't upset about what I told you. It doesn't matter which part just-."

"I'm not upset Tristan." Mercedes reassured him easily as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze while she looked at him. "I'm really not upset, cause that's all in the past right."

"Right."

"Then why should I hold that against you, you've told me now and that's good besides I can understand your reasoning for not telling me at first." Tristan just nodded his head, thankful that Mercedes could be so understanding. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss against her lips and smiled when she cautiously returned the kiss. They both pulled away from one another with small smiles on both their lips. He looked at her and and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"I guess we better head down to dinner before you Dad comes in here." standing up from her bed, he offered her, his hand and pulled her up to his side. Together they headed downstairs, as they entered the living room they saw Mercedes' dad waiting on them. The older man walked over to Tristan and placed a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. Tristan was pretty sure if he hadn't been so strong, the man would have made his knees buckle.

"Come on you two-dinner's ready oh and Tristan you're sitting by me."

"Oh goody." Tristan said as he looked over at Mercedes' father and plastered a fake smile on his face which caused Mercedes to cover up her laughter with a cough behind her hand.

Tristan walked into school the next day with a certain bounce in his step, after telling Mercedes about his past he felt as if the weight that had been on his shoulders the previous day. Entering the locker room Tristan sent a silent head nod towards Puck and Finn who were over in their lockers silently talking amongst themselves. "Hey man what's up?" Finn called out when he took notice of Tristan.

"Nothing much how are you two doing?" he said as he slapped them both a five and tossed his bag in his locker. "Are you guys ready for the game?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you action when we're on the same team." Puck said with a smile, as he remembered some of the tackles that Tristan had given him during practice. Tristan groaned and shook his head.

"Man I'm sorry," Tristan said as he reached over and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I tend to go hard no matter if it's practice or a real game."

"Which is what we're all hoping for, with you holding down the defense this year. Our very own Ray Lewis." Finn said cutting into the conversation with a smirk on his face. Puck just shook his head at his friend's words and looked back at Tristan.

"So how are you and little mama doing?"

"Little mama?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow at Puck's words.

"He means Mercedes." Finn said with a smirk as he nudged Puck with his shoulder. "He made the nickname up for her a while ago." Tristan just nodded his head as he looked back at Puck and smiled.

"We're cool, getting to know one another better everyday." He said wondering if he would have to deal yet another guy in the Glee club that had the hots for Mercedes. Sam Evans was already enough especially since he couldn't really say anything because Sam was Mercedes' friend and he didn't want to come off as jealous. Besides he trusted her, it was Sam he didn't trust. "In fact she'll be coming out for our first game."

"Good man, I bet she can't wait to cheer you on." Finn said with a knowing smirk. With that said the two of them left and headed out of the locker. On their way out, they passed by Sam. Rolling his eyes heavenward, Tristan wondered why every time he turned around Sam was there. It was getting rather annoying.

"Have you told Mercedes yet?" Sam asked as he walked over to his locker, Tristan glared over at him but just shook his head and slammed the locker shut.

"You know if you cared about her as much as you claim too, you wouldn't be doing all of this." he pointed out angrily as he looked at the shorter guy. "It's just that simple." Sam looked up at Tristan's words, his face holding a bit of surprise on it.

"What did you say?"

"That if you cared as much about Mercedes as you claim, you wouldn't be messing with her happiness just because you're upset that she didn't wait around for you." Sam's mouth dropped open in complete shock.

"You don't know-."

"What I'm talking about-was that what you were going to say." Tristan snapped out angrily as he looked at the man before him. Sam just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"You talking to me about this isn't going to stop me from telling Mercedes about your past."

"I already told her." Tristan finally admitted as he looked at the man in front of him. "Told her and she accepted me and what I did in the past. She was really understanding and I just want to thank you Sam for forcing the issue. I would have never opened up to her if it hadn't been for you." Sam's face reddened at Tristan's words and he rapidly shook his head.

"You're lying you didn't tell her."

"Go ask her." Tristan said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Sam not really caring whether or not the man believed him. All that mattered was that Mercedes knew and Sam couldn't hold his past over his head over his head.

"I will."

"Good go ahead and while you're at it. How about you tell her about your feelings for her and why you never made your move. Plus tell her why you feel so comfortable trying to sabotage her very first relationship. Go ahead and get all of that off your chest and then tell me what Mercedes says." Tristan snapped out angrily as he walked out of the locker room barely sparing Sam a backwards glance.

When lunchtime rolled around Tristan and Mercedes found themselves at their usual table casually talking about their day so far. Glancing over Mercedes' shoulder, Tristan could see Sam at the Glee table constantly looking in their direction. "So do you want to come to my church this Sunday?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm sorry." Tristan said directing his attention back to Mercedes with a look of utter confusion on his face. Mercedes propped her head up on her hand and shook her head at him. "No, seriously repeat what you were going to say baby."

"I'm having a concert at church and I was wondering if you wanted to come, so you could hear me sing."

"You know I haven't been to church in ages." he muttered softly as he looked across the table at her, judging by the look that crossed her features at his words, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Sighing, he reached across the table and grabbed hold of her hand. "I can't think of a better reason to go back." Mercedes took a small sip of her water and smiled while looking up at him.

"I promise you'll like you."

"Oh of that I have no doubt, especially if you're there Ms. Lady." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Mercedes laughed and shook her head while antics.

"If you're going to come you can't be having nasty thoughts in the house of the lord." Mercedes pointed out.

"Oh of course not, I wouldn't dare." he said with a small smile. "I guess I better stand out, so I can think those nasty thoughts." he said with laugh as he jerked back in order to dodge the smack that Mercedes was trying to give him. "Joking, I'm just joking." he exclaimed as he looked at her, his blue eyes light with laughter.

"You better be." she said with a small huff. "I don't want to be up there singing and look out and see you looking at me like-." she trailed off and blushed while looking down at the table. Tristan looked at her and smiled.

"Looking at you how?" he asked, there was a light teasing tone in his voice but for the most part his tone was serious. Mercedes looked back up at him and sighed.

"Like you want to eat me up." A grin grew on Tristan's face at her words and Mercedes immediately started picking apart a napkin that she held in her hands while Tristan just smiled at her nervousness. It was obvious that she hadn't meant to say it. She looked into his eyes and blushed again while stuttering out, "Santana tol-told me about how you were looking at me. She even took a picture with her camera phone and showed me when I didn't believe her."

"And how did I look in this picture."

"Like I said," Mercedes rushed out as she looked at him. "Like Santana said." He smiled then and shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head at her words.

"Well she's right. I guess I do look at you like that but I don't think this is the type of conversation we should be having here in the cafeteria." he said with a wink. "But make no mistake about it Santana was right."

"Oh my God," Mercedes muttered as she blushed softly and pinched the bridge of her nose as Tristan just sat back in his chair laughing at the look currently on her face. "See if you come to the program you can't look at me that way."

"I'm try my best, Mercedes but you have to know you do certain things to me." he said with a wink while Mercedes merely shook her head.

"Well by that logic, I guess I shouldn't come to the game. I don't want you distracted." she said as she sent Tristan a sweet smile.

"Oh come on Beautiful, you know you gotta be there cheering me on. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there." he said with a chuckle as he sent her a small pout. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at his words and shook her head.

"But you just said that when you see I do certain things."

"It's all good things." he said with a smile as he looked at her, Mercedes just rolled her eyes as Tristan shifted a bit in his chair.

"Oh come on, Ms. Lady. I need you in the stands. If you're there I promise I'll score a touchdown for you."

"You're on defense, Tristan."

"Yep, and I'm good." he said cockily. "But seriously please come to the game and I promise I'll come to your church program and look at you like a regular guy. I promise no looks that suggest anything naughty." Mercedes smiled at his words and just shook her head while he laughed.

"You promise?"

"Of course, I don't want to make you nervousness on your big day." he said with smile. "Besides I love listening to you sing, I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you but if you look out there and see me watching you with a proud smile well I hope that doesn't make you nervous."

"Proud."

"There's no other way to be, Mercedes. Especially when it comes to you taking the spotlight." he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "So I promise the only thing you'll see when you look out there and see me in the audience is me being proud of you." As soon as he finished the sentence the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Come on let's get to class." he murmured as he stood up and reached out for her tray so he could put them away like he normally did. "You know maybe," he began as they started walking away from their table. "Maybe you can give me a little concert before you perform." Mercedes just shook her head at his words and sighed.

"We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's another week and that means it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _Isis Aurora Tomoe, CRAZYhead36, Songstress82, LoLo, NaeNae1495, mercymia, shacrackax0, nakala, Gleekoutx5, smcd93, GracefulAmbiance and adoredfable_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Note: Mercedes singing **_Italics_**. Tristan singing Bold. Singing Together _Bold, Italics and Underlined_**

**Baby S**

Chapter Seven

"If you want it, let's do it. . .ridin' my pony, da saddle's waiting so come and jump on it." Mercedes leaned back against Tristan's bed and giggled while covering her face with her hands as she watched her boyfriend grinding on an imagery partner while singing the Ginuwine classic. He paused in mid-grind and looked over at her. "What? What's so funny?"

"We can not do that song for Glee, Teddy." Mercedes said while waving her hands in the air as she tried to calm down. "Absolutely not." Tristan raised an eyebrow at her words and then shook his head.

"He said it was suppose to be a seductive song so. . ." he trailed off for a second as he tried to think of a way to convince Mercedes. "What can be more seductive then-if you want it, let's do it-." he never got to finish the sentence because Mercedes was up and off the bed covering his mouth with her hand. Once he was quiet, she removed her hand and placed them on her hips.

"We can't sing that song cause it's to suggestive, Tristan." Sighing, he nodded his head in understanding while Mercedes just shook her head at him with a deep sigh. "I mean can you imagine what would happen if you did that at school." Tristan screwed up his mouth in thought while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I don't know a bunch of fan girl squeals."

"Fan girls?" he smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to his chest.

"You know I'm joking-besides if there were fangirls do you think I'd be looking at them when I have such a lovely woman." Mercedes just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as well. They stood there like that for a moment before Tristan started laughing, his chuckling causing a deep rumble in his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about the fact if we were at your house your dad would have already busted up in here when I started singing that song." he said with a smirk as he thought about Malcolm Jones who was slowly starting to come around to him being with his daughter. Mercedes grinned at his statement and nodded her head.

"Oh please we wouldn't even be allow to be upstairs unless was mother was there to keep him busy." Tristan just smiled and released and walked back over to his computer and started scrolling through some music. "Now remember nothing to suggestive but it has to be seductive." Tristan rolled his eyes heavenward silently cursing Mr. Shue in his mind.

"I'm sorry baby that doesn't even make sense." he replied as he scrolled through his music, smiling he hit play and turned to watch Mercedes as the first notes of the song filled the air. Mercedes heard the first few beats of the song and knew it sounded familiar, she looked at Tristan as he just sat back in his chair with a rather large grin on his face. "I think this fits into what he wants."

"I know this song and something is telling me that isn't going to work." she said with a look of confusion still on her face as she tried to place the song. Tristan just got up from the chair and walked over to her and sat down on his bed. Looking at Mercedes, he attempted to sing along with the song.

"Hey girl ain't no mystery, at least as far as I can see," he paused along with the song while Mercedes mouth dropped open. "I wanna keep you here layin' next to me, sharin' our love between the sheets." he grinned as Mercedes rapidly shook her head at him. Nodding his head yes, he reached for her hands and pulled her off the bed. Swaying to the music, he continued to sing in Mercedes ears. "Ohh baby baby, I feel your love surrounding me-ohh ohh ooh, baby baby makin' love between the sheets." As he finished, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Reluctantly releasing Mercedes from his arms, he turned and looked over his shoulder. "It's open."

"Turn that song off." David said as he entered the room and giving his brother a pointed look, Tristan raised his arms up in the air as he looked at his older brother.

"Hey man we're trying to do an assignment for Glee."

"Is that true Mercedes?" David asked turning his attention to a blushing Mercedes who only shook her head.

"Well yes but I told him not to pick overly suggestive songs and that's what that Isley Brother's song is." she said as she elbow Tristan playfully in the gut. He grunted out a sorry while grinning over at her.

"See I knew you were good for him-you keep him in check." David said with a grin as he looked at his younger brother who only shrugged his shoulders and draped an arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"Ain't nothing wrong with her doing that." David raised his hands up in the air and just grinned at his brother.

"I know I know-Mercedes, Denise wants to know if you will be staying for dinner tonight."

"Um-."

"She wants to feed you now, says she it wouldn't be right if she didn't help you regain your strength after handling him all afternoon." Mercedes just grinned and nodded her head as she looked at Tristan's older brother.

"Sure tell her I'll stay." David grinned and left the room leaving them both along once the door closed Tristan walked over to his bed and sat down with a huff.

"I guess I can't pick out anymore songs huh."

"Of course not," Mercedes said with a giggle as she shook her head at him. "Any song you pick will have. . ." she trailed off not really wanting to think about that as he just watched her with a small smile on his face. "However I do want to ask you a question."

"Ask away baby."

"Why did you tell me you couldn't sing, when it's as plain as day that you can." Tristan furrowed his brow at her words and shook his head while placing a hand on his chest.

"I told you I couldn't sing because I really can't."

"Then you tell me why, you singing 'Between the Sheets,' was sexy as all get out. I think you can sing, Tristan and we're gonna showcase that this week in Glee club." she said bluntly, Tristan lifted a hand and rubbed it along the back of his neck while shaking his head.

"Look, baby I'd love to do anything for you but seriously I don't feel like embarrassing myself by singing in Glee club, besides I've already established my identity in there-I'm the rapper."

"And now you're going to show them you can sing. As long as your voice was as deep as it was a few minutes ago I don't see anything wrong." she admitted as she looked over at him. Groaning, Tristan tossed himself back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

"I think you think my singing voice is sexy because you like me." he replied back as he lowered his arm and looked at her. "I really think that what's going on here." he pointed out as he pushed himself up on the bed. "It's okay if you like me and-."

"Oh be quiet," Mercedes said as she crossed her arms underneath her breast, Tristan looked at her and just grinned. "And stop thinking those nasty thoughts."

"They aren't nasty, just naughty." he pointed out with a wide grin. "And excuse me if I couldn't take my eyes off your twin friends, especially when you do that."

"What cross my arms?" Mercedes asked in confusion as she looked down at herself and then back up at Tristan who was nodding his head.

"Yeah," he said drawing out the word. "You have no idea how you make ordinary things sexy, no idea at all." Mercedes quirked her lips up at his words.

"Really."

"Yes ma'am, you doing ordinary things like um bending over to drink from the water fountain makes my day so much better."

"Cause you're looking at my behind." Mercedes pointed out.

"Nope," Tristan said shaking his head as a smile appeared on his face. "I don't look at your lovely bottom when you're drinking from a water fountain, I mostly make sure that no one else is trying to get a look at you and I watch you drink your water which I must say is sexy cause you-."

"Oh my God stop it," Mercedes said with a laugh as she noticed the far off look in Tristan's eyes. "You're to much right now, you know that right." Tristan just grinned and shook his head.

"No, I didn't know that." Tristan openly laughing now at Mercedes as he watched her cover her face with her hands while blushing. Finally after a few minutes, she sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Tristan sobered up as best as he could but he was still smiling as he looked over at Mercedes. "Okay so what are we going to be doing for Glee." he asked with a smile, Mercedes gave him a look and he placed slapped his hand on the bed. "Come on now you have to be serious, you've been distracting me all afternoon."

"Me-distracting you." Mercedes exclaimed while shaking her head at him as if he had lost his mind. "I think you have it all mixed up. You've been distracting me all afternoon with your nasty songs and overly suggestive dancing."

"Again allow me to correct you by saying those songs weren't nasty just naughty and well my dancing," he paused and took in the look at Mercedes was currently sending his way, with a sigh he nodded his head. "Fine my dancing was a little suggestive."

"A little."

"Overly suggestive?" he asked with a smirk, Mercedes only nodded her head while he smiled and leaned over towards her. "But I know you liked it." He stood back and chuckled as Mercedes blushed again.

"Oh my God, I can't stand being around you-always making me blush." she playfully pouted as Tristan leaned in a placed a quick on her lips before pulling back with a small smile on his face, he watched Mercedes who now had her eyes close pout her lips again. Moving in closer, he kissed her again and smiled when she returned it. Pulling back Mercedes looked at him and then started messing with the hem of her shirt.

"No need to be nervous." he said smoothly as he looked at her.

"I'm not just savoring." Mercedes stated as she sent him a small smile, "Now about our assignment, I think we'd do well if we sang the song 'Closer to You,' by Gerald Levert and Tamia." she watched Tristan's face as she said and frowned at the lack of recognition she saw there. "Oh come on you mean to tell me you haven't heard that song."

"Sorry beautiful, I haven't." Mercedes gave him a look and then walked over to his computer, bending over she quickly pulled up his browser and went to youtube. "Lovely." she heard Tristan murmur behind her.

"Eyes off."

"Sorry but my eyes are on." Tristan called back with a chuckle, Mercedes just shook her head and typed in the song name with the artists attached since she didn't want to pull up another version and stepped back. They both remained silent as the song played once the chorus hit Tristan looked over at her. "You want me to sing like that."

"You don't have to sing exactly like that but I think you can handle it." she said as she walked over to him and stood in-between his legs while wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Seriously, Tristan I think you can handle this song." He stared up at her and nodded his head.

"Fine if you think I can do it, then I believe you."

When Friday came Tristan met Mercedes at her locker, leaning against the one next to hers he sent her a small smile. "You know we can still sing 'Pony,' I believe that song needs to be performed as only you and I could perform it." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him and looked around the hallway to see who was nearby before looking back at him.

"You know we can't perform it here but how about you give me a private show later."

"Don't tempt me." Tristan said as he placed a hand over his chest. "My poor heart wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment." Mercedes just sighed and released a few giggles while shaking her head at him.

"Boy, you need to stop." she said with a shake of her head as she looked at him. Tristan just smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready for the performance today?"

"I went over the song several times, Mercedes." he said softly as he looked at her. "Sang it like you told me too and all that-I just hope I don't get laughed out of the classroom." Mercedes' eyes soften at his words.

"You won't I promise." Tristan just sighed and nodded his head. "So do you mind if I walk you to class this morning, Ms. Lady."

"Nope, I don't mind at all." Mercedes said with a smile as he extended his arm out towards her. Slipping her hand inside, she allowed him to walk her to her first period class. Once Tristan had dropped her off, he headed off to his own class still thinking about the performance they would have to put on later on that day. The rest of the day went by so fast that Tristan felt like he didn't have a enough time to properly prepare himself for the performance cause he certainly didn't want to let Mercedes down especially when a song like the one they had chosen was going to showcase her singing abilities for the entire club.

"Hey dude you alright." Tristan was pulled out of his thoughts by Finn who had entered the classroom after him.

"Yeah man I'm fine." Finn nodded his head as he took his seat down front while Tristan shifted in his chair.

"So did you and Mercedes find a song to sing?"

"Oh yeah." Tristan said with a nod of his head. "We found it earlier this week." Finn nodded his head at that.

"So what are you guys going to sing?"

"Close to you," he paused for a moment and then rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as his nervousness returned ten-fold. "She picked it out." Finn just nodded his head as the rest of the class walked into the room. Tristan settled back in his chair as Mercedes made her way over to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Teddy." she whispered as she settled down next to him.

"Hey what's up." he said as he leaned over and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was class?"

"It was okay." Mercedes said, just as Mr. Shue entered the room and headed over to the piano. Tristan settled back in his chair and waited for Mr. Shue to call them up for their performance after two other duets, Mr. Shue finally looked in there direction.

"Alright Mercedes and Tristan what song did you two pick out for this week's assignment?" he asked as he sat down, Mercedes and Tristan slowly made their way to the front of the class. Mercedes clasped her hands together and spoke.

"Well Mr. Shue we picked a song by the late Gerald Levert and Tamia which is a remake of 'Close to You,' so I hope you like it." Mercedes said as she turned and looked at the musicians who immediately began playing the opening to the song. Tristan looked over at Mercedes, who quickly mouthed to him that he would be fine. Sighing, he waited a few seconds before singing the opening verse.

**Yea, yea, yea**

**Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?**

**Just like me they long to be close to you**

Mercedes smiled as Tristan's voice washed over her, he truly sounded good. She nearly blushed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and saw his verse to her. She was pretty sure at the moment for him the rest of the Glee club didn't exist. Turning in his arms, she looked up at him and started in on her.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by?_

_Just like me they long to be close to you_

Tristan looked down at Mercedes as she sang to him, he had to admit his little lady could sing her heart out. He loved listening to her and now was certainly no different.

**Yeah**

_Ooh, yeah_

**On the day that you were born, the angels got together**

**And decided to create a dream come true, yes they did**

_So they sprinkled moon dust in you hair and skylight in your eyes_

As Mercedes sang this part of the song, she reached up and gave Tristan a light caress as she looked into his eyes as they started singing the together.

_Like they do_

**Like they do do**

_Do_

**That is why**

_That is why_

**All the guys in town**

_All of the guys_

**Follow you all around**

_**Just, just, just, just, just like me they long, they long to be**_

**Close to you**

_Close to you_

**_Baby, ooh baby_**

**_Ooh yeah_**

_**If only for a minute, I'll settle for an hour**_

_**And if you could stay just for one day**_

_**That would make me so happy, happy baby**_

**See it won't hurt to give a love a try**

_No, no_

**Girl don't you pass me by**

'**Cause I'm that kind of guy**

**Who's gonna love you**

_Gonna love_

**And treat you like a queen**

_That is why all the girls in town_

**They don't mean nothing baby**

_Follow you all around_

**I only have eyes for you**

_Just like me_

**Just like me **

_They long to be close to you_

_**Close to you**_

**_I can feel it when ever we touch_**

**_And whenever we talk and whenever we walk_**

**_Together_**

**_All the time_**

**_Together_**

_**Close to you**_

**I want to be**

I want to be

**I want to be**

**Come a little closer babe**

_Come a little closer babe_

**Lay your head up on my shoulder, babe**

_On my shoulder, baby_

_Boy you know I can't deny it_

**Girl you know I can't deny it**

_You done gone and set my soul on fire, baby_

**How I love to be closer to you baby**

**Oh, I can't believe**

_I can't believe that we are_

**_Hugging and kissing and squeezing each other_**

**_And I am the one to get close to you_**

As the final notes ended, the girls in Glee club all stood up and started cheering loudly and whistling out catcalls. Tristan released a sigh and hugged Mercedes as she smiled brightly at her friends. Mr. Shue stood up from his chair and walked over to them a bright smile on his face as he slapped a hand down on Tristan's shoulder. "That was great you guys," he paused and looked over at the rest of the class. "How did you guys feel about the song?" he asked, Santana raised a hand and looked over at Mercedes and then Tristan.

"I think they picked a good song cause I was seduced. I want in on all that." she said with a smile as she looked them. Mercedes just rolled her eyes playfully while sending a small smile her friend's way while Tristan just laughed.

"I have to admit I didn't think you could sing that good."

"I still don't see how-."

"You carried the tune, Tristan and if the girls are any indictor on how you did-well I think you did just fine." Mr. Shue said with a reassuring smile as he slapped Tristan one last time on the shoulder. "Maybe that could be our duet this upcoming regionals, I think it good enough." he said with a smile as Tristan and Mercedes walked back to their seats. Mercedes was literally bouncing from one foot to the next. Once they sat down, Tristan took the time to send her a little look which she returned with a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that we did good, you were awesome." Tristan smiled at her words and reached out for her hand just as Sam turned around in his chair.

"You two did really good today." Sam said smoothly while sending a smile Mercedes' way. Tristan didn't know how to take what Sam said but he decided to be cool about, besides he knew Sam wouldn't just give Mercedes a compliment just to send him a evil look. He knew the boy liked her too so he'd let it slide.

"Thank you Sam." Mercedes said with a bright smile, Tristan found himself relaxing as he took in her smile. He had to admit he was happy he had gone through with the song cause her smiles and good cheer really were making his day. Once Sam turned back around, Mercedes leaned over towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. "See I told you it wasn't going to be bad. You were absolutely wonderful with that deep sexy voice."

"I thought we talked about this before, Mercedes." Tristan said as he looked down at her and sent her a playful look. "You're biased as all get out when it comes to me and this lovely southern voice." Mercedes just grinned at that and nodded her head.

"Well I guess you're right about that but seriously you were wonderful today." Tristan grinned at her words and lifted the hand he was currently holding and kissed the back of her hand. He smirked at the blush that quickly crept up on her face.

"Thanks baby and by the way you were absolutely fantastic even though I still think we should have done 'Pony,' or 'Between the Sheets,'" he laughed at the look she sent his way and raised his hands up in the air. "Kidding I'm just kidding." he said with a chuckle. "Though you better expect that private show, I worked hard on the choreography."

"I bet you did." Mercedes said with a smirk. "I bet you did." He grinned at her and nodded his head while lounging back in his chair, glad that the project that had made him nervous all week was finally over and that he had completed it with flying colors. He had to admit that that taking the plunge had proven to be well worth cause Mercedes was happy and when she was happy, he was happy.

Later on that afternoon, Tristan drove Mercedes home since her car was currently in the shop for repairs. Pulling up outside the Jones' home, he turned off the car and got out and quickly made his way over to Mercedes' side of the car. Opening the door, he helped her out glancing around he saw they her parents weren't home yet from work. "I guess I better just drop you off at the door." Mercedes looked up at him and shook her head.

"You can come in Tristan."

"I don't know about that, baby." he said with a small smile. "I really do like living and I'm sure your father would try to stop that if he found me in the house with you by ourselves." Mercedes moaned and leant against him as they walked towards her front door.

"Just come in for a minute, Tristan. I just want to spend some time with you." Tristan found his resolve breaking as he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. After a moment, he nodded his head waited for her to open the door before slipping in behind her. "Do you have to go to practice?"

"Naw, Coach let us off for the day." he said as he closed the door behind them and made sure it was lock before following Mercedes into the living room. "So what are we going to do-hopefully nothing crazy cause I like living."

"My dad isn't going to do anything to Tristan."

"Sure." he deadpanned as he walked over to the sofa and saw down while pulling her into his lap. "How about we watch some T.V. while I hold you, I think that's a perfect way to end a day don't you think." he asked as he moved his head in such a way that he was looking at her. Mercedes nodded her head and gave him a pointed look.

"Ok but no Sports Center." Tristan cracked a smile at her instructions and nodded his head while grabbing the remote and handing it to her.

"I thought my part of the deal was I get to hold you while you watch what you want so unless you wanna watch Sports Center. . ." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders while Mercedes settled back against his chest and turned the T.V. on. "Oh and no overly girly stuff."

"Hey I thought I had control of the remote." Mercedes said waving the object in her hand in front of Tristan's face. Rolling his eyes, Tristan pulled her back against his chest and sighed deeply as if he didn't want to explain everything to her.

"Okay Mercedes here's the thing," he said starting off sounding as serious as he could with Mercedes looking back at him. "I gave you the remote but there are certain rules such nothing extremely girly."

"Oh really?" Tristan paused and looked up at Mercedes who had playfully narrowed her eyes at him, gulping he nodded his head. "Oh okay then," she turned away from him and pulled up the Netflix app on the television. Once Mercedes found the movie she wanted to watch, she turned back around and looked at him. "We'll be watching this."

"Um, good choice baby." he said as he looked back at the screen. Mercedes leaned back against his chest and sighed. "Love Jones huh, I've never seen that before."

"I figured you didn't, well you're gonna like it." she said as she wiggled a bit trying to make herself comfortable, as she moved around in Tristan's hold, she heard him release a low grunt and the sigh.

"Hey none of that." he said as he lightly tapped on her arm to make sure she was paying attention to him. "I only have so much control."

"Sorry Teddy." she said as she turned to look at him and offered him a sheepish smile. Tristan smiled back and leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No problem Ms. Lady."

**Song Credit: Close To You-Gerald Levert and Tamia (Love this song, I wish Mercedes would sing this duet with someone on the show) **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another week another update, first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _shacrackax0,GracefulAmbiance, Isis Aurora Tomoe, adoredfable, BreeGleek, ANAMYOUS, NaeNae1495 and CRAZYhead36_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eight

Mercedes was wondering the halls looking for Tristan when she finally spotted him talking to a few of his football teammates, smiling she wondered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey Mercedes." One of the guys said with a large smile as he spotted her. Tristan turned his head slightly so he could look at her and bent so he could place a quick kiss on her forehead.

"What's up, beautiful." he murmured as he pulled back and sent her a wink.

"Hey guys," Mercedes said as she waved at his friends before focusing her full attention on Tristan. "I was just trying to find you so I could tell you about this weekend." she said, Tristan raised an eyebrow at that and just smiled. He could tell she was excited and he wasn't going to lie if she keep up that infectious smile, he'd be excited too.

"I guess that's our cue, see you tomorrow man. I hope you're ready for the game." Tristan gave them a nod.

"I'll be ready." Once his friends were gone, he turned and gave Mercedes a small amused smile. "And what has you so excited this afternoon?"

"Well remember that dinner my father wanted to have with you and your brother so he could officially meet you." she nearly laughed out loud when Tristan's face paled and he took a step away from her.

"Oh dear God." he stated playfully while clutching at his chest. "Babe you have cover for me tell him I'm out of town on business or something." Mercedes just giggled and wrapped her arms back around his waist.

"You promised you come to dinner and guess what he wants you to come after my performance this Sunday. He says it'll be the perfect time to meet you and your brother plus his family so what do you think." she asked looking up at him. Tristan stared into her brown eyes and found his supposed resolve disappearing at a rapid pace.

"You know your father scares me."

"And you scare him," Mercedes countered back. "He doesn't want to lose his little girl-at least that's what my mom told me." Tristan sighed and shook his head before leaning down and planting a kiss on her full lips.

"You tell him I'll be there." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, together they started walking down the hallway. "So will you be here tomorrow night for our first game of the year," he paused for a second before continuing. "You know I'm gonna need you up in those stands cheering your head off for me. Pumps me up."

"Oh you know I'm gonna be there with the girls so no worries there." she said with a bright smile. "I might even make a sign so watch out for that." she said brightly.

"A sign huh." he said as he brought his free hand up to his chin and massaged it. "And what would the sign say."

"Watch for the southern gentleman causes he's coming for your QB's -."

"No cussing, Ms. Lady." he said with a laugh at the look she sent his way, "Joking-I'm just joking." he said with a bright smile. "Now will you allow this southern gentleman to walk you to your car."

"Why thank you very much." Mercedes said as she allowed Tristan to take her outside to the parking lot, as they made their way to her car. He glanced at his watch. "Are you gonna be late for practice."

"Probably." He said with a shrug. "Doesn't really matter though, I'll just ran the suicides or whatever it is that I'm suppose to do." With that said, he waited for her to unlock her car door before reaching out and pulling it open. Smiling he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and stepped back as she slowly got into the car. "Don't forget to call me later on tonight."

"I won't." she said with a wave as she pulled off. Tristan waited till her car was gone before turning and heading back inside. As he made his way into the locker room, he saw Coach Bieste talking. Slipping inside, he took a seat next to Finn.

"What I'd miss?" he whispered.

"Nothing much, today we're just gonna go over plays and stuff like that." Tristan nodded his head, just as Coach Bieste turned and sent him a look that promised him he had a lot of explaining to do about being late. "Where were you?"

"I was with Mercedes." he whispered back as he shifted in his chair as yet again, Coach Bieste turned to look at him. "Sorry." he choked out while sending her a smile, Coach Bieste merely narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the board.

Later on that night, Tristan secluded himself upstairs in his room. He had a few things to go over before his Math test tomorrow and he wanted to be prepared. As he finished up practicing one problem that would probably be on the test his phone rang. Without even looking, he reached out for it. "This is Tristan speaking."

"Oh you sound so professional."

"Ah, how you doing beautiful." he asked as he pushed himself back away from his desk.

"I'm doing fine, just calling you like you wanted, what are you doing?" she asked and Tristan couldn't help but smile as he tapped his pencil along the edge of his chair.

"Nothing much just going over some math and trying not to stab myself with my pencil at the same time. It's a rather difficult task." He heard Mercedes laugh over the line at her words and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Well I seriously think you need to stop trying to stab yourself with your pencil, that's not good for your health besides you have a game tomorrow and I made my sign up and everything and you know you can't play if you're suffering from lead poisoning."

"You're right-you're right but these problems baby. God, you have no idea how much I hate mate. No idea."

"Oh I think I have pretty good idea now." Mercedes said with a smile. "You know I could help you with that if you wanted." Tristan smiled at that and shook his head.

"As much as I love you girl, I know you tutoring me in math would be a bad idea cause-." he trailed off as he realized what he had just said. "Um-." he trailed off again unable to say anything. He could feel his hands getting clammy as he took a swipe at his brow.

"Tristan did you just say that you-." she trailed off to unable to say anything else. Rocking back in his chair, Tristan slowly gathered his courage and spoke up.

"Yeah I did," he finally admitted over the silence line. "I do, I love you and I'm not ashamed to admit. I just wasn't planning on telling you like this. I would have at least liked to see your face when I let a confession of this magnitude out."

"Tristan it's fine and I want you to know that love you too. No one and I mean no one has ever treated me the way you do." she whispered over the line, Tristan groaned and leaned back in his chair while covering his eyes with his hand.

"Baby I should be there right now, this isn't a conversation we should be having over a phone line." Mercedes sighed, she thought it was sweet that he wanted to be there as they told each other that they loved one another. This whole situation right here proved to her once again why she loved Tristan. He wanted things to run smoothly in their relationship, he wanted things to be perfect for her. He was a sweet guy and she loved that about him.

"Well we'll have it again, no worries there alright." Mercedes said softly. "Cause I feel we most definitely should talk about this while looking at one another."

"No arguments from me on that one." he said softly. "But since it's out there, just know that I love you." Mercedes felt herself blushing over the line and Tristan smiled. "Are you blushing right now, Ms. Lady."

"Yes I am Teddy." she replied back and Tristan could hear the smile in her voice. "And I'll tell you again as well. I love you too." Tristan smiled at that, a smile so large he could feel his cheeks sting a bit from the smile.

"If I wasn't so sure your father would kill me for showing up at your house around ten o'clock on a school night. I'd drive right over." he said with a laugh, "But there's just something about Malcolm Jones that scares."

"It was that night he was sitting up waiting on us."

"In the dark don't forget to add that little tidbit cause to me it's very important. He pulled that chair into the hallway and sat there in the dark waiting on me to bring you home," he paused as he heard Mercedes laughing at his description of things over the line. "Now there are over protective fathers and then there's your father in class all by himself."

"Now that's my father."

"I know I know," Tristan said with a laugh. "And pick on him but honestly I understand him, cause if I had a beautiful daughter like you running around. I would have bought a shotgun on your first birthday." Mercedes laughed aloud at that and shook her head.

"You wouldn't."

"Sure I wouldn't." he drawled out with a smile on his face. "Now about this sign does it say what you told me at school."

"Maybe."

"Tease."

"Boy please you know you love it." Mercedes countered with a bright smile. "And don't even try to sneak into my car to find it. It's suppose to be a surprise so let it be a surprise." she said bluntly. Tristan held his hand up and slowly nodded his head.

"Scouts honor."

"Were you a scout?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe," Tristan said lowly in tone that told Mercedes immediately that he was lying. "But that doesn't really matter cause I just promised you I wouldn't try to see the sign before the game." he said rushing on ahead.

"Uh huh, see you going make me ask David about your scout past." Tristan smile as he thought about that, he was positive his brother would cover for him or. . .he might tell cause he loves messing me with. "Cause we both know you weren't no scout."

"Well you got me all figured out huh." he asked with a chuckle. "But for real I won't look, I promise I'll let you surprise me at the game. Although you could give me a hint unless you want to me die for anticipation."

"Oh I think you can handle it." she said. "I guess I better let you go so you can get back to your math homework." Tristan released a tortured moan at that and sighed.

"Please don't remind me-I think I'm gonna fail this test."

"My offer for tutoring still stands." she replied in a sing-song voice that only made Tristan smile as he twirled his pencil in his hand.

"How about I think about it, beautiful. I still think you tutoring would only result in problems for me cause there's no way I'm gonna be paying more attention to some numbers with you right there beside me."

"So sweet but I don't want you to fail so think about it alright."

"I will, goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Teddy."

It was finally time for the game and Tristan was in the locker room getting ready, as he slipped on his jersey he saw Sam enter the locker. "You ready for the game." he asked deciding that he needed to cut the kid a break after all Mercedes was with him and with last night's confession he was pretty confident in their relationship well the correct term would be more confident. Sam looked over at him and sat down in front of his locker.

"That was friendly."

"Look all I want to know is if you're ready for the game man." Tristan said his voice becoming cooler. "Your our QB so are you ready to lead this offense."

"Only if you're ready to lead the our defense." Sam said as he looked at Tristan, who merely shrugged his shoulders as he sat back as more guys drifted into the locker room getting ready for the game.

"Please man you know I'm ready. We gonna eat their backfield up." he said as some of the other defensive players shouted out their agreement with Tristan's stated. Sam smiled at their enthusiasm and just nodded his head.

"Well I guarantee you the offensive is gonna be all up in their end zone, you know what that means right. Touchdown after touchdown." Tristan grinned at that but didn't speak as one of the assistant coaches entered the room.

"Coach Bieste is ready for her pre-game speech, you guys have ten more minutes to get ready." With that said, he left. Tristan got up and walked over to Sam and settled down on the locker room bench.

"So I think it by our little banter that we're cool." Tristan asked hoping that the other guy would agree. All of this posturing was getting rather tiresome and he just wanted to enjoy himself at school and with Mercedes.

"We're cool right now cause discourse during a game doesn't lead to wins." Tristan raised an eyebrow at that and sighed.

"So we're not cool."

"We were wear the McKinley uniform we are," Sam said as he looked over at Tristan and sighed. "I still plan on telling Mercedes about my feelings for her." Tristan nodded his head then and pushed himself up from the bench.

"Oh okay, you just have to work up the guts huh." Sam cut his eyes at him for a second before shaking his head.

"I want to word everything right." Sam said as he looked at Tristan. "I don't want her second guessing anything I tell her." Tristan frowned at that and looked around to make sure that they both weren't making a scene before saying.

"What do you think will happen when you tell her, your feelings? Do you think she'll just drop me?" Sam shrugged his shoulders at Tristan's questions.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll figure it all out when I talk to her." Tristan glared down at Sam one last time but decided to head back over to his locker. No sense in starting a fight with Sam cause he knew it would make Mercedes mad and probably disappoint her. Not to mention the fact that it would hurt her to know that he beat up Sam her friend. Cracking his knuckles, he sat down over by some of the other defensive players and started going over what they were going to do.

Mercedes grinned as she saw Tristan and the other guys running out onto the field, she felt Tina nudge her in the sign. "Girl hold up that sign." Smiling, Mercedes unfolded her sign and held it up and hollered out Tristan's name. He turned and grinned as he saw the sign. He didn't take his eyes off of her until one of the other players nudged him in the back.

"Look at you distracting your man." Santana said from the other side. "I hope you don't distract him to much, I really want to see us win this game." Mercedes blushed at Santana's words which only made the other girl smile and slap a hand on her shoulder. "Hey now you know I'm joking, I'm sure he can handle the distraction. I mean you've been distracting him since he came to this school and he hasn't flunked out yet."

"Santana stop messing with her." Rachel said with a small smile as Mercedes just grinned and hoisted her sign up above her head. She caught Tristan's eye one last time before and sent him a wave which he happily returned. The game once it started turned out to be a massacre for the other time. Everybody on the McKinley played well and Mercedes found herself extremely proud of Tristan and what he did during the game. She had never seen anyone play like that before, it was like he was man among boys. The other team's offensive line couldn't stop him even if they wanted to. She could tell he was the master of his domain which was the football field. As the game ended, Santana turned to her and grinned.

"Girl you know your man is about to become a McKinley celebrity with that performance right there." Mercedes just smiled proudly at the praise Tristan was getting just as she heard her name being called from behind. Turning away from her friends she saw David and his wife Denise standing in the bleachers waving at her. She smirked as Denise playfully hit David in the gut.

"See I told you that was her." Walking carefully down the bleachers, Denise pulled Mercedes into a hug and smiled brightly.

"I know Tristan is happy you came."

"I promised him awhile ago that I would." she informed them with a smile as David reached out and gently lifted the sign she had tucked under her arm up. He opened it up and read it over before looking up at Mercedes and lifting an eyebrow.

"Nice sign, I'm sure my brother loved it." David said with a grin. "I can't wait to hear you sing this Sunday." Mercedes eyes widened in surprise at David's words and she found herself standing there slightly shocked.

"You guys are coming?" David and Denise shared a look before, David spoke up a small smile appearing on his face as he looked at his brother's girlfriend.

"Of course we are-Tristan told us about the dinner plans and I was like why don't we just all come to see you perform. I'm sure I'll enjoy it, I heard you and Tristan practicing sometimes upstairs and I just have to say your voice is wonderful, makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"Oh really well thank you."

"No problem, Ms. Mercedes." he said with a playful wink, as he leaned over and gave her a quick hug and stepped back as Denise did the same. "We're gonna go out to the parking lot and wait on the guys to dress, we were going to go out for dinner to celebrate the win. You're welcome to come along."

"I don't know."

"You know Tristan wants you too and you wouldn't be imposing on any family time, besides I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Mercedes smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds fun, let me just call my parents and tell them my change of plans and I'll meet you guys down there." David nodded his head and then led his wife down the bleachers, Mercedes watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Were those Tristan's parents?" Santana asked. "Cause if some I really need to go and talk to her cause she looks fantastic." Mercedes turned and looked at her friend before shaking her head.

"No that's his older brother and his wife." Mercedes said with a smile. "They're cool people especially David, he's really funny especially when he's messing with Tristan. They're brotherly relationship is so cute."

"Girl you know Tristan has got you wide open right," Santana said as she fixed Mercedes with a look. "But then again you have his nose wide open too." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Santana words but merely nodded her head.

"There isn't anything wrong with that." she countered as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number. As she talked to her father, she waved good-bye to her friends and headed towards the parking lot in search of David and Denise. "Yes Daddy, I'll be home at a reasonable hour. . . well I don't think David and Denise will keep us out that long." she stated with a small smile as she listened to her father. "Yes it's just gonna be us four plus I'm driving so if they do stay out late I can just come on home," she patiently waited for her father to give his permission something she was pretty positive she'd be getting. "Thank you daddy." she gushed when he finally gave his consent. Hanging up the phone, she slipped it back into her purse and turned around surprise to see Sam making his way towards her. For a guy who had a hand in winning the season opener, he looked positively miserable. "Hey Sam is everything okay." He looked up at her and she watched as his eyes cut off to the side as if he were looking for someone. "Are you alright?" she asked again.

"I'm fine." he murmured softly. Not liking the way her friend seemed so upset, Mercedes walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, you know you can talk to me Sam." He met her gaze then and released a small sigh before shifting his gym bag which was currently resting on his shoulder. Taking her hand off his shoulder, Mercedes wondered if he would open up to her cause it was quite obvious that something was bothering him. "Come on Sam you can tell me." He nodded his head at that and studied her for a bit before finally speaking.

"You're right I can tell you cause you're the only person I should tell this too." Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him in confusion over what he had just said. To her his entire statement didn't make one bit of sense but if he needed to get something off his chest then she'd be that friend that he could lean on.

A**/N: Loved the Sam and Mercedes thing this week on the show. I was so worried the girl would go to Prom alone but she got her Cinderella moment.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update but first off I would like to thank my reviewers from last time; _shacrackax0, CRAZYhead36, adoredfable, Isis Aurora Tomoe, NaeNae1495, nakala, XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX and ANAMYOUS_. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nine

"You're right I can tell you cause you're the only person I should tell this too." Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him in confusion over what he had just said. To her, his entire statement didn't make one bit of sense but if he needed to get something off his chest then she'd be that friend that he could lean on.

"Well go on and tell me what's wrong Sam." she pushed softly as she looked at him. Sam took a deep breath and looked into her eyes before saying three words that literally rocked Mercedes' world.

"I like you," he breathed out as he looked down at her. "More than I ever thought was possible," he paused again and rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair as he forced his eyes on a spot on the cement simply because he couldn't take the look she was currently giving him. She appeared shock but it wasn't the good type of shock. "I'm sorry but I just had to say something cause seeing you with-with Tristan has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Oh my God?" she finally muttered as she looked at him. Sam took a deep breath as he listened to her.

"I know this is sudden and all but I can't keep this to myself, Mercedes. I just had to tell you." he whispered as he looked up at her very much aware that even though they were quiet they were drawing quite an impressive crowd.

"You're with-."

"We've been over for quite sometime Mercedes. You'd know that if you weren't all wrapped up in Tristan." he said bitingly as he shook his head while Mercedes gasped at his words and shook her head.

"How dare you?" she whispered out quickly. "Don't try to talk down my relationship with Tristan." Sam grew slightly agitated as she reminded him once again that he wasn't with her. Shaking his head, he looked down at his hands.

"I'm not trying to talk down your relationship-look I just wanted to tell you how I felt." Looking back up at Mercedes he saw tears in her eyes. "Tristan said I should tell you, he thinks I'm a coward for not telling you-."

"I'm starting to think you are." Mercedes whispered as she looked at him as the kiss they shared this summer flashed into her mind. "Do you remember what happened this summer, do you remember what happen and what you did." Sam's eyes narrowed a bit and then he shook his head as he thought about on the memory.

"You mean what we did?"

"No," Mercedes whispered back as she looked at Sam, "What you did-you kissed me and then you ripped my heart out of my chest the very next day. That's what happened and now you're here trying to tell me that you like me."

"Mercedes I was confused," he said as he turned to look at her, almost immediately he saw a lone tear fall down her cheek. Wanting to wipe the tear away he lifted his hand but stopped when he saw Mercedes take a few steps back. Sighing, he lowered his hand. "I was doing things for-."

"Popularity, yeah I kinda figured that." she whispered a tremble in her voice, "That's why you didn't want to pursue what was between us both. You pushed me back into my friend box and I guess you figured I would remain untouched until you were ready for a relationship." Mercedes stated as more tears fell as she looked at him. "Is that what you thought, that no one would except you would want me anyway."

"Mercedes no, I didn't say that." he whispered softly as he looked at her. Mercedes just shook her head and turned to leave but was stopped when Sam reached out and latched onto her arm.

"Sam let me go."

"I don't want you to go thinking that I thought of you that way." he said but all he received was a few surprising slaps from Mercedes that forced him to let her go. Standing there stunned he watched as she quickly made her way to her car and drove off.

"What da hell did you do?" Sam winced as he heard Tristan's voice thundering over the small crowd that was dispersing now that the mini confrontation between him and Mercedes was over. Turning around, he saw Tristan rushing towards him with several of their teammates right on his heels. Probably to stop him from kicking their first string quarterback's ass.

"I just talked to her." Sam called out just before Tristan's fist slammed into his face. Stumbling back, he lifted a hand to his nose and immediately felt blood wet his fingertips. Tristan glared at him and Sam backed away rather quickly. He didn't want to fight Tristan, he knew it would just piss Mercedes off and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"What did you do?"

"I said I talked to her." Sam snapped out as he looked at Tristan who was being held by several players until an older man that looked like he was related to Tristan came over. The man spared him a quick glance and then looked at Tristan.

"Let him go." The teammates currently holding him shook their heads as they continued to hold a struggling Tristan. Narrowing his eyes at the boys, he looked at his brother. "Tristan calm the hell down alright." Almost immediately, Tristan pulled himself together but continued to look at Sam. "Now you guys let my brother go." he snapped out angrily. Sam watched as his teammates slowly backed up but remained close by just in case they were needed to once again stop the fight. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"He did something to Mercedes, David." Tristan snapped out angry that his brother had stopped him for kicking the man's ass.

"I didn't do anything to Mercedes."

"Which is why she hightailed it out here-yeah right." Tristan scoffed as he looked at Sam. "What did you do?"

"I told her I cared about her. You know what you said I wouldn't do." Tristan narrowed his gaze on Sam and took a step forward only to have his brother slam his hand into his chest to keep him from moving forward.

"Stay still," he murmured to his brother but his eyes were locked on Sam's. "Go to the car." Tristan's mouth dropped open as he looked at his brother.

"But!"

"Tristan do as I say-go to the car. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you fight." David's voice held an edge to it that Tristan didn't want to cross. Sending one last dark look at Sam, he turned and picked up the bag he dropped.

"I'm gonna call Mercedes, hopefully she's alright." With that said, he turned and slowly walked deeper into the parking lot. Once he was gone, David turned to fully face Sam. His eyes swept over the boy for a moment before sighing.

"If I find out that you did more than tell that girl your feelings, you'll have a lot more to worry about then just Tristan." With that said, David turned and followed the same path his brother had taken seconds earlier. Sam stared after him before silently grabbing his things up off the ground and walking towards his car. All he could seem to think about was the look in Mercedes eyes as she left. He didn't want to her, he didn't want to be the cause of her pain but it seemed he was anyway.

As David neared the car, he could see Denise watching over Tristan as he paced back and forth in front of the car with his phone glued to his ear. "She isn't picking up." Denise supplied once she saw David whose shoulders seemed to sag at that bit of information.

"Dammit, I know he's worried." Denise just sent him a look that plainly told him that he was doing nothing more than stating the obvious. "He wants us to drop him off over at her house. He wants to talk her."

"Then we'll do that." David said as he cleared his throat, Tristan looked up from his pacing and turned to face his brother.

"She's not picking up her phone," he rubbed his hands over his hair and both of them could see that he was thinking all types of nasty scenarios.

"She's upset, she probably doesn't want to talk." Denise replied back soothingly, "But we're going to drive over there so you can at least see that she's alright."

"Yeah so come on let's get in the car and go." David said as he walked over to the backseat and held up the door. Tristan quickly climbed in and David slammed it close. Looking over at Denise, he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Baby can you call them to at least let them know that we're on the way." She nodded and took out her phone and climbed into the passenger seat as he walked around and got in. A minute later they were on the road headed over to Mercedes' house.

By the time that they arrived at the Jones' home, Malcolm Jones was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest. As Tristan got out of the car, Malcolm walked down the drive directly towards the boy. David sensing that things could possibly get out of hand hoped out of the car. "Mr. Jones." he called out gaining the older man's attention.

"That boy isn't allowed in here, my daughter is upstairs currently crying her eyes out." he snapped out angrily as his gaze shifted between Tristan and David. "Me and her mother can't even figure out what happened and you think I'm just gonna let him walk in there and cause my baby girl even more pain.

"First off, my brother didn't do anything to Mercedes," David stated as he walked over to Malcolm. "Someone else did and my brother is just trying to make sure she's alright." Malcolm silently thought over what he had said and then look over at Tristan, who seemed to be about three seconds from running into the house to search for Mercedes himself.

"Fine you can go in," Tristan rushed by him and barely heard Malcolm shout. "But the minute she says for to leave, you leave."

Tristan ran into the house and saw Mercedes' mother coming down the stairs, she just looked up and motioned towards the stairs which he took two at a time. Finally he made it to Mercedes' room and found the door locked. Raising his hand to knock, he dropped it and rested his head on the wood door and sighed. "Mercedes baby open the door." he said softly as he listened to the barely audible crying. As soon as he spoke the crying stopped.

"Tristan I-just go okay."

"No, not when you're crying." he stated firmly. "I can't leave you alone when you're hurting, don't ask me to do something that's impossible." He licked his lips as he tried to think of something to say that would make her open the door and let him in. All he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her, he didn't care how long he stayed cause he wasn't leaving until she was better. "Mercedes please." He heard some movement and then her door slowly opened. He looked down at Mercedes and saw that she was trying her best to stop from crying. Reaching out, he brushed away a few of her tears . "I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry, you didn't do anything." she whispered as she allowed him to pull her to a hug. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and clung to his shirt. "You haven't done anything wrong since I've met you."

"Oh I don't know about that, I wasn't entirely truthful with you about my whole fighting thing." he whispered in her hair as he held her to him. Mercedes sighed at that and just shook her head.

"But you told me."

"Yeah, I did." he whispered softly.

"But he," she trailed off as she stepped back from him and shook her head. "But he, did you know he kissed me this summer," she stated, her voice once again trembling as she tried to fight back sobs. Tristan felt his heart clench in his chest as he imagined Sam kissing Mercedes. As far as he was concern it wasn't a pleasant thought. "He kissed me and then a few days later took it back and told me to him it didn't mean anything. I mean he just crushed me."

"Baby I'm so sorry that happen."

"And then he comes up to me today and tells me that he likes me and that seeing you with me made him realize it and-." Tristan walked back over to her and pulled her back in his arms. "I'm so hurt right now."

"Do you-do you have feelings for him?" Tristan asked softly.

"No, not like that. Not anymore, I have you and I'm not really into love triangles and all that mess." she said softly, Tristan smiled at her attempt to crack a joke. Carefully, he walked them over to her bed and sat down. Pulling her into his lap, he held her to him.

"Then don't-don't worry about any of this. He missed out on you, baby. He missed out on having a beautiful lady that any guy with sense would kill for," he paused as Mercedes looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Just a figure of speech Ms. Lady." he said with a wink. They sat there like that for a few more minutes just holding one another. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just had to get away from him?" she muttered softly. "He was just talking and all I could see was him putting me on the back-burner cause he thought no one would see me like he did and that well it just hurt." Tristan clenched his jaw at that and sighed. The more she told him, the more he wished he had hit Sam cause once didn't seem to be enough. Mercedes played with the hem of her shirt and stared down at her hands. "He said you told him to tell me?"

"He's been-he's been a little bit annoying ever since we hooked up. I figured out that he liked you and felt that he should just go and tell you instead of bugging me like he was."

"Why?"

"So you could be presented with all your options, so he could get told yay or nay. Resolution, baby that's why I told him to tell you. Hell, he even threaten me with my little fighting background, I mean the man was ready to go to war for you."

"He knew about your fighting?"

"Yeah," he rubbed a hand over his face. "He knew about it before I told you-I had been struggling with telling you before then but that really pushed me over the edge cause information like that can end up so twisted if the right person tells the story. Besides I was already ashamed on that and I didn't want you to hear something like that from anyone else other than me."

"He had no right to do that." Mercedes snapped out as she looked at him. She moved to stand up but Tristan held her down in his lap.

"He was looking out for you, I understand that-understood it then too although I didn't appreciate the way he went about it." Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder and reached out for one of his hands. Tristan eagerly took it within his own hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Why does it sound like you're defending him?"

"I'm really not," Tristan said bluntly. "I just-I just feel sorry for the guy. I feel sorry for him cause he could have had you and he was to concern with what other people would think. He was to concern about that and so he missed out. So I just feel sorry for him." Mercedes just nodded her head at his words, while Tristan congratulated himself on not going off on a curse filled rant about Sam. He knew that Mercedes needed him to be the calm one and that was just want he was going to do. Mercedes snuggled deeper into his arms and released a smile sigh.

"You like holding me don't you."

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." he said with a grin as he brushed a kiss along her temple and sighed.

Tristan spent the majority of the weekend over at Mercedes house just spending time with her, he was even there when she received a text message from Sam which told her that he was sorry for any pain that he might have caused her. It was Saturday night and Tristan was resting behind Mercedes on her bed as she laid between his legs with her back resting against his chest. "You know I think I'm gonna start getting real jealousy of you and this movie." he said as he played with her hand that he was currently holding.

"Oh hush." Mercedes said softly as she playfully swatted his leg. "Never back down is a good movie."

"You know I'd might take you at your word if you weren't lusting after Cam and that other brown haired guy but since that's what you've been doing since we popped in the DVD I think I'm going have to ask for someone else's unbiased opinion."

"I'm not biased besides Cam looks a little like you."

"Please-take that back." Tristan said with a small smile as he maneuvered his head in such a way so that he could look her in the eyes. "Just take it back." Mercedes smiled but then it slowly faded and Tristan felt her tense up in his arms. "What? What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask you how you felt about watching this movie." Tristan gave her a small smile at her concern and then looked back at the television.

"I'm fine watching this cause this is nothing but pure fiction." he said with a small sigh. "Nothing about it is really true except for the dive gym and all that." he said with a wave of his hand. "Besides you picked it so I have no problem watching. You seem to pick good movies even if it's so you can stare at the movie stars in it."

"Oh so you've got me all figured out then huh."

"Pretty much, Ms. Lady." he drawled out giving her a good dose of his southern charm. Mercedes blushed and Tristan found himself laughing at that. He really did love making her blush, it was one of his favorite things to do besides holding her. "Are you ready for tomorrow, cause I am. Got my suit all picked out. Shoes-shined and bowtie-."

"Bowtie!"

"Kidding," he said with a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "Got my tie all picked out, I think I'll look to good tomorrow, maybe I shouldn't come I don't want anyone to sin up in your church because they're lusting after me." Mercedes laughed at that and just shook her head. Tristan really was to silly sometimes.

"I think you'll just have to take that chance." she replied with a small smile as she looked at him. "Cause I really want you there."

"And where you want, there I will be Ms. Lady." he said with a wink. "Now snuggle your Teddy and let's watch the rest of this movie." he said as he leaned back and reached his head once again on the headboard. They remained like that until the movie ended and then Mercedes' father stepped into the room.

"Alright it's getting pretty late," he said as he looked down at his watch. "So I think it's time for you to go."

"Dad!"

"What?" he asked as he glanced over at his daughter who was sending him a disapproving look, "What did I do?" he asked.

"You didn't have to say it like that?" Tristan just grinned and patted Mercedes on the thigh before slowly getting up off the bed.

"It's no problem, beautiful. I get where he's coming from. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at church then huh." Mercedes quickly got up off the bed.

"Make sure you guys show up early cause that church gets really packed." Tristan just smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright we'll be there early." he stated calmly as he bent down and kissed her again. "I can't wait to see you perform, I know it's gonna be good." he said with a bright smile as he took a step back and allowed her father to lead him away. As they walked downstairs, Malcolm placed a hand on Tristan's back.

"Tristan?" Turning around he looked at the older man. "I just wanted to thank you for being here for her. I don't know what happened but I'm glad you were there for my daughter." Tristan smiled at that and just nodded his head.

"Does that mean you like me now?" he asked with a grin on his face, he knew the older man probably already did but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to tease the man. Malcolm merely rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." he said with a chuckle as he opened the door. "Now you be at that church early so you and your family can sit with us alright."

"Yes sir." Tristan stated with a small smile as he stepped outside, Malcolm studied him for a brief moment before sighing.

"And thanks again for taking care of my daughter this weekend." Tristan smiled at that and nodded his head.

"You don't have to thank me sir, it was something I wanted to do." Malcolm just nodded his head at Tristan's words.

"Well I hope you and your family make it tomorrow and remember be early." Tristan nodded and walked out of the house and to his car. He really could wait to see Mercedes in her element at church taking the lead and singing her heart out.

The night creep by slowly and finally when Sunday morning came around, Tristan found himself on pins and needles. He looked his suit over one last time before glancing at his brother who was currently standing in the doorway. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before." he admitted. "All nervous and what not-I think it's funny."

"Only you would take pleasure in this."

"Oh please like you didn't bother me when I going out with Denise, of course you were much younger than me but I always believe in getting people back for doing things to me and this time is no different." Tristan rolled his eyes at that and merely smiled as Denise appeared behind his brother and by the look on her face she heard every word that David had just said.

"You will not be torturing that boy any more do you hear me." she said as she popped David on the back of his head.

"Thank you Denise," Tristan said as he sent a smile his brother's way. "Now do you mind telling me if I look alright."

"Oh you look fine, now we really need to be going unless you want to show up late to the whole thing." Tristan's mouth dropped open and David just rolled his eyes at his brother before turning around to look at Denise.

"Let's go before this boy loses his mind." He merely laughed when Denise smacked him again. "What'd I do now?"

"Stop making fun of him David." Tristan smiled as he followed his brother and Denise out of the house. They all climbed into David's car and headed off towards Mercedes' church as they pulled into the parking lot, Tristan was surprise to see Mercedes and her family getting out of their car. David pulled up beside them and they all climbed out.

"I guess we made it on time, huh." Tristan said as he walked over to Mercedes pulled her into a hug before bending down and kissing her. "You look lovely, Ms. Lady."

"And you look handsome Teddy." They both paused as they heard a groan from David who once again had to dodge an attack from Denise.

"What!" he exclaimed with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her. "It isn't my fault they're so mushy-I mean they're so sweet I almost lost all of my teeth."

"Please like I didn't have to deal with the exact same thing when you were dating Denise." Tristan said with a roll of his eyes as Mercedes just giggle and slowly pulled him towards the church. As soon as he was away from his brother he started listening to everything she was currently telling him.

"I'm so glad you're here, you know you have to sit with my parents right."

"That was part of the plan but just know that I won't be sitting by your father. He still scares me." Tristan said with a small smile as he looked down at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his words and just shook her head.

"He's harmless."

"Well if that's so then don't let him hear you telling me that cause I don't want him to try and prove a point." he said as he held up the door to the church so she could slip in. Following behind her, he paused in the breezeway as she stepped away from him.

"You should probably wait here, I have to go to the back and wait on the rest of the choir." she said nervously, Tristan eyed her for a minute before walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You'll be fine, no scratch that you'll be great." Mercedes smiled at that as Tristan released her from the hug. "Now just remember I want to be knocked off my feet in there and I know that's something you can do."

"Boy you better go and sit down." Mercedes said with a nervous smile as she looked at him. Tristan merely smiled and nodded his head before turning around and heading into the church. He could see Mercedes' parents sitting down with his brother and Denise heading down the aisle he found himself literally on pins and needles cause he couldn't wait to hear Mercedes sing. Settling down beside his brother, he leaned back in the pew and stared straight ahead.

"I bet this is gonna be good." David said as he nudged his brother. "But then again I know you already know that."

"Oh yeah, Mercedes is gonna sing her heart out." he said with a wide grin. They talked a bit more until the service officially started and then Tristan was quiet. He smiled and sent a small wave at Mercedes when she walked out in her choir robes. The preacher talked for a bit more before turning the service over to the choir. Tristan watched as the whole choir stood up and Mercedes made her way down to the front towards the microphone. He could hear several of the members shout out praises alright and all Mercedes did was smile. As the beginning notes of the song played everyone went quiet as Mercedes closed her eyes and started singing.

_Joy to the world the Lord is come_

_Let Earth receive her King_

_Let every heart prepare Him room_

_And Heaven, let Heaven, Heaven and nature_

_Heaven and nature sing_

_Everybody sing joy to the world_

_The Lord is come_

_Let Earth receive her King_

_Let every heart prepare Him room_

_Let Heaven and nature sing_

_Let Heaven and nature sing_

_Go tell of His glory_

_Go shout the new story_

_That the savior is born_

_Let Heaven, Heaven, Heaven_

_Heaven and nature sing_

_Joy to the world the Lord is come_

_Let Earth receive her King_

_Let fields and flocks_

_Rocks hills and plains_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Go tell of His glory_

_Go shout the new story_

_The savior is born_

_Let Heaven, Heaven, Heaven_

_Heaven and nature sing_

_Sing Joy to the world_

_For the savior reigns_

_And makes his blessings flow_

_Joyful all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With angelic hosts proclaim_

_Glory to the King_

_While the angels sing_

_Joy to the world, the Lord is come_

_Let Earth receive her King_

_Let every heart prepare Him room_

_Go tell of His glory_

_Go shout the new story_

_That the savior is born_

_Let Heaven, Heaven, Heaven_

_Heaven and nature_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Everybody sing_

_Joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Everybody sing_

_Joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Everybody sing_

_Joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Everybody_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy, joy joy, peace, love, joy_

_He'll give you love, He'll you peace_

_He'll give you love, He'll give you joy_

_Joy, joy, joy, joy, joy_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_Sing joy to the world_

_..._

"Man that was great!" Tristan said as he met up with Mercedes after church, "You were amazing." he said proudly, "Had to tell a few guys in there that you were with me." Mercedes blushed at that and shook her head.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did, man that song was great. You had the whole building rocking." he said as he slung his arm over shoulder and slowly walked them over to her parents, Denise and his brother. Malcolm studied his daughter for a minute before grinning.

"You were amazing babygirl." he said with a bright grin. "Sometimes I don't know what the choir will do when you graduate but you know you're gonna have to come back and bless this congregation with your voice every once in a while."

"Dad."

"What? Ain't nothing wrong with praising your skills baby girl." he said with a bright smile before turning to look at Alisha who was standing by his side. "Now let's go ahead and get out of here, your mother cooked an amazing meal and I can't wait to dig in." Alisha just rolled her eyes and headed out of the church doors pulling her husband behind her with David and Denise following after them. Tristan just smiled and looked down at Mercedes.

"Sunday dinner with your folks-did you cook anything?" he asked

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." he said with a wide grin, while Mercedes leaned into his side while they headed outside.

"Well I did cook a red velvet cake." she almost laughed aloud at the sharp intake of breath that Tristan released.

"No joking," he asked as he looked down at her like a hopeful child. Mercedes just smiled and nodded her head. "Man this day just keeps getting better and better."

**Song: Joy To The World- Whitney Houston (Preacher's Wife)**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone had a lovely Memorial Day right now I want to take the time to thank my reviewers from last time; _NaeNae1495, shacrackax0, CRAZYhead36, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Songstress82, BlackBerryTee, adoredfable and nakala_. Thank you guys so much and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

"I don't even know what I would say to him if I saw him." Mercedes mumbled as she latched on to Tristan's arm that Monday morning as they headed in McKinley High. Tristan just looked over at him as he reached out and opened up the front door. "I mean what he said to me was so-."

"Hurtful," he supplied as he looked down at her, Mercedes bit into her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Look I know what he said was hurtful but he's still your friend and I know how important your friends are too you." Mercedes paused and looked over at him as if he had grown another head. Grinning her flashed her his dimples. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting I should forgive him?" Mercedes asked bluntly as she looked up at him, Tristan rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

"Mercedes," he said as he walked them over to her locker. "I know you, I've learned a lot about you since we've began dating and I know that friendship is a big thing with you. Besides you were going to forgive him eventually. I know you're mad now but there's no way you'd stay mad at your friend for the rest of the school year. It's not in you to be that way." Tristan pointed out as he released her arm and leaned against the locker next to hers. Mercedes tucked her head for a minute and thought about Sam and what he had shared with her before sighing.

"He really hurt me and-."

"Hey I know he did and you have every right to those feelings, baby. But like I said I know you and you'll probably forgive him eventually."

"And you aren't upset about that?" Tristan tilted his head to the side and gave her a lot before shaking his head at her question.

"There's absolutely nothing to be upset about. I'm not going to keep you from your friends-even the ones that hurt your feelings but he better not do it again." Mercedes sighed and nodded her head at his words.

"But you gotta promise me no more fights."

"Verbal or physical?" he asked before holding his hands up at the look she immediately sent his way. Laughing, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before bending his knees and kissing her on the lips. "Okay so neither at least we're clear on that." he jumped back as she playfully tried to smack him in the chest. "Well I guess I better get my things to the gym otherwise I'll be late for class."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you for lunch." Nodding his head, he bent his head down and kissed her again before lifting his gym bag over his shoulder and taking off down the hallway before pausing and turning back around.

"What?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to tell you that those um zebra pants are um well they're blowing my mind baby." He chuckled at Mercedes' blush and smile. "I like' em." he called out as he backtracked down the hallway with his eyes locked on hers. Mercedes continued watching until he disappeared down the hallway that led everyone towards the gym. With a wide smile, she turned back around and staring pulling out books for her next class.

"You two are so cute." Tina said as she came up to Mercedes. "But what is this I heard about Sam being jealous?" Mercedes looked over at her friend and sighed before shaking her head as she realized how her friend probably came across the information.

"Let me guess Mike told you."

"Yeah, Sam called him pretty upset with himself over what happened. He told Mike everything and well Mercedes I'm so sorry." Mercedes nodded and allowed Tina to pull her into a tight hug. "Do you think Tristan's gonna-." Mercedes cut Tina off with a shake of her head as she looked at her friend.

"He's not going to do anything to Sam-I mean he already did but he's done. He's not going to do anything else especially since he told me to forgive him-which I was already gonna do." she admitted softly.

"Really."

"He's my friend and-." Tina sighed and placed a comforting hand on Mercedes' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"He's a friend that liked you but didn't want to go out with you besides he was more concern with his so-called popularity." At Mercedes shocked look, Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you he told me and Mike everything." Tina pulled Mercedes close then and sighed. "Let me tell you something, I think you need to forgive him seriously cause he's beating himself up about this. He's angry at himself for making you cry and well I just think you both need to put this whole incident behind you."

"Tina."

"What I didn't say, he couldn't make things back up to you alright." Mercedes just smiled at that. "Now let's get to class." nodding her head she allowed Tina to lead her to her first period class.

Tristan entered the locker and saw Finn, Puck and Sam inside, inwardly sighing he walked over to his locker and began putting things away. He was very much aware of the silence that had settled over the room at his entrance but he had to admit he really didn't care cause as far as he was concern he had done nothing wrong. "I'm surprise you're not gloating." Sam murmured breaking the uneasy silence, not even bothering to turn around Tristan sighed.

"There's nothing to gloat about."

"You're with Mercedes." Tristan paused and turned around to look at Sam, he noticed that Puck and Finn had moved back as if to give them room to fight which wasn't going to happen. He had already promised Mercedes that he wasn't going to fight and he kept his promises to Mercedes.

"I had Mercedes the whole time, like I said there's nothing to gloat about. Mercedes is upset because you hurt her feelings. So no, I'm not going to gloat about you and her being on the outs. I'm not a bastard."

"Nobody said you were." Sam finally admitted with a sigh as he sat down on the bench in front of his locker. Bowing his head, he placed his hands over his face as he thought about to last Friday and the talk he had with Mercedes. He had never seen her look so hurt and he was pissed that he had been the one to put that look on her face. Tristan studied him for a minute before looking over at Puck and Finn and nodding his head towards the door. They both looked at him for a moment before doing as he wanted. Once they were alone, Tristan closed his locker and crossed his arms over chest.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"I deserved it," Sam admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just wish someone had done something like knock some sense into me before you came here. I would have needed the wake up call." Tristan leaning back against his locker, Tristan rubbed a hand over the back of his neck for a moment before sighing.

"Look man, you know Mercedes is eventually gonna forgive you. My girl can't hold a grudge especially against people she considers friends, she just doesn't have it in her." Sam scoffed at that and shook his head.

"Do you really think I should be forgiven? I mean aren't you happy she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just," he paused and shrugged his shoulders as he searched for the right words. "She's just upset but she doesn't hate you. You're her friend."

"Was." Sam pointed out bitterly.

"Well if you still want to be her friend, I guess crying in here about it isn't going to fix a damn thing." Tristan pointed out, when Sam picked up his head and looked at him Tristan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Look all I saying is maybe you should go and talk to her."

"And you want me to go and talk to her."

"I'm very secure in our relationship, Sam. I'm not worried about you doing a damn thing. I might not like it if you tried but I know Mercedes and she's-."

"Loyal." Sam finished for him. "Yeah, she wouldn't do a thing and then I would just be back at square one with her hating me again." Sam said with a small sigh, while Tristan moved to sit down on the bench directly across from him.

"Look man she doesn't hate you like I said before she's just upset. All you two need to do is talk things and hopefully, eventually things will work out for the best and you two can be friends again." Sam placed his hand beneath his chin and slowly nodded his head. He knew Tristan was right and if he couldn't have anything else but friendship with Mercedes, he wanted it. She had become an important part of his life as a friend and even though he had missed out making her his girlfriend because he decided to play things stupid and put her on a shelf like that's where she would stay. Just because at the time he was certain he was the only person that saw her value.

"I'll talk to her if she let's me."

"Not if she let's you," Tristan stated his voice growing harsh a bit. "You talk her because you need to and it's the right thing. If you let this fester between the two of you then I guess you'll have no one to blame but yourself if you lose one of your friends cause I certainly won't stay behind and miss the first twenty minutes of Math class to talk to you again." Sam smirked at that and shook his head.

"For some reason I don't think you really care about math, Tristan." Shrugging his shoulders, Tristan picked up his book-bag and headed towards the locker room door. Pushing it open, he turned around and looked at Sam.

"Perhaps when you apologize to Mercedes and we put this whole thing behind us, we can work on being friends." Sam looked up at Tristan as he had grown several extra heads. He couldn't believe what the man was offering him.

"Why are you doing this?" Tristan smirked and patted himself on the chest.

"I guess, I figured you'd need a friend like me." Sam just smirked at the answer and shook his head while Tristan walked out of the locker room and headed off to class hoping the teacher wouldn't put him in detention for being late.

When lunch time finally rolled around, Tristan and Mercedes went off to their usual spot. "So how were you're classes?" he asked as he pulled out her chair and sat her tray down on the table. Mercedes sat down and looked up at him.

"It was fine, things got a little awkward during English cause well you know Sam's in that class but other than that everything was fine." Tristan nodded his head at that and looked down at his plate of food for a second.

"You know you need to talk to him."

"I will-."

"Which is why I asked him to talk to you during lunch," he paused as he noticed the look on Mercedes' face. Reaching out across the table, he grabbed a hold of his her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him but I just think you guys need to talk about some things. Hey if it gets to be too much then you can walk away or send him away, whatever you want to do." Mercedes studied him for a minute before sighing and nodding her head.

"Fine I'll talk to him." Tristan nodded his head and stood up.

"Good I'll go and get him." he said as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss before walking off, a few minutes later Sam walked over to the table. Mercedes looked up at him and watched as he quickly took the seat that Tristan had just left. They sat there for a few more minutes simply staring at one another before Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he rushed out as if the words had been racing to come out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry for everything, I never wanted to hurt you, never." he stated ending his statement softly. "I never wanted to make you cry or any of that mess. I was just-I just wasn't thinking." When Mercedes didn't say anything, he sighed and looked down at his hands. "Look I know you might not forgive me, I get that-I understand that but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened and how I ended up making you feel." Lifting his head back up, he looked at Mercedes and sighed. "I really. . .I really liked you and I blew it. I blew it, I'll always have to wonder what we could have been if I had just stepped up and been real with you but I all I want now is my friend back." With that said he looked up at her, Mercedes was nervously nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked at Sam.

"You really hurt me."

"I know. . .I know and I'm so sorry. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am about everything." Sam stated softly.

"If we're going to be friends again," Mercedes started as she looked at Sam and noted the hopeful look in his eyes. "Well, it's going to take so time."

"I'm up for that, Mercedes. I'll prove to you that I can be a great friend all I need is another chance." Mercedes nodded her head and sighed.

"Good," she murmured softly as she looked at him. Sam nodded his head and pushed himself back from the table obviously thinking that the conversation was over. As he made his way around the table, Mercedes hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his own. He looked down at their hands and then back at Mercedes who gave him a weak smile. "I just want you to know that I forgive you I want my friend back too." Sam smiled at that and gave her hand a quick pat before walking off to go back to his seat. Mercedes watched him go and then saw Tristan making his way back over to the table.

"I guess that went well." he said as he settled down in his chair, Mercedes looked down at her tray and nodded her head slowly.

"I did, I guess Sam and I will be working on our friendship now." Tristan smiled at that and propped his hand up on the table while looking at her.

"Good I'm glad you are guys will be able to work this thing out." he said with a small smile as he looked at her. "I'm glad you decided to talk to him, he was a mess earlier this morning." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at that.

"You talked to him."

"Yeah, I talked to him. Like I told you this weekend I felt sorry for the guy, but I figured you too needed to talk things out to at least get the awkward out or to just say you know stay away from me." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I knew you'd forgive him, but like I said this morning he better not hurt you again or I won't be so nice next time around." Mercedes just gave him a look and Tristan found himself smiling at her.

"Hey I'm not going to pick a fight but I certainly won't be as helpful as I was today. Next time he messes up he's on his own." Mercedes just shook her head at that and sighed, as the first bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well my lady it seems that our next classes await us." he said as he picked up their trays and walked over to her and offered her his arm. "Come on let me walk you to class." Mercedes acted as if she were in deep thought before nodding her head reluctantly.

"Oh okay." she said as they headed out of the lunchroom, Mercedes leaned into Tristan's side as they walked down the hallway. "I still can't believe you did all this." Tristan raised an eyebrow at that and looked down at her.

"Did all of what?"

"You know got me to talk to Sam," she paused and looked up at him. "I really wasn't expecting that but-."

"Look Ms. Lady I know you. You care about your friends and that's what he is. You wouldn't feel right until the whole mess was settled besides it's not in you to carrying around a grudge." he said with a shrug as they stopped in front of her locker, leaning against he looked at her and grinned. "I mean come on Ms. Lady you're stunning, talented, sassy or was it feisty I keep forgetting which one you picked," he said as he gave her his signature grin. "No where in there does it say you're unforgiving in fact if I were to update my list, I'd say this now. "Mercedes Jones, you're stunning, talented, loving, caring, sweet, shy and sassy," he said as he looked down at her. "See I remember which one you picked." he said tapping the side of his head "But you know what I should probably add to that list." he asked, Mercedes looked over at him and couldn't hide the blush that slowly crept up on her.

"What should you add."

"I should add on at the end of that great detailed list that this lady is all mine, but then I think you might have a slight problem with how possessive that sounds." he said as he looked over at her and caught the look she was sending his way. All he did in response was tilt his head to the side and grin. "So I just add that little part on in my head."


End file.
